O segredo de Sara
by Gisele Fox
Summary: O que acontece quando um segredo guardado há tanto tempo vem à tona? E quando quem se ama faz parte desse segredo: será que é atingido também?


O segredo de Sara

Shipper: GSR

Gênero: romance

NC-17

Sinopse: O que acontece quando um segredo guardado há tanto tempo vem à tona? E quando quem se ama faz parte desse segredo: será que é atingido também?

Sara se remexia na cama, inquieta. Havia sonhado com Grissom, e sempre que isso acontecia, ela acordava com palpitações e mãos geladas. Até em seus sonhos ele fazia questão de entrar e deixá-la ainda mais apaixonada. Sim, ela ainda o amava, como jamais deixara de estar. Desde São Francisco, a perita nunca mais fora a mesma.

Ainda que Grissom fosse um homem totalmente fora do padrão de homem ideal, sem romantismo, desajeitado, com hábitos peculiarmente esquisitos, fora por ele que Sara se apaixonara. E ele, ao toque das mãos dela, mostrou um lado o qual nenhuma mulher havia visto, nem antes nem depois do encontro com a jovem mestra de física. Mas isso já fora há muito tempo. O homem a quem continuava amando estava muito diferente, quase irreconhecível. Não que não fosse mais o Grissom que conhecera, mas ele não trazia no olhar o mesmo fogo, e talvez não tivesse mais o mesmo pique de antes.

Nove anos se passara desde que eles haviam se conhecido. E muita coisa acontecera desde então. Muita coisa havia mudado, menos as lembranças de momentos inesquecíveis nos braços do homem que a conquistara para sempre... Menos o amor que continuava vivo e forte dentro de seu peito.

Sara levantou-se, faltava menos de uma hora para o turno começar, e precisava se vestir rapidamente. Pontual, chegou ao lab na hora certa.

NS: Ei Sara, que cara é essa?

SS: Estava dormindo até agora. Uáaa... – bocejou.

CW: Está mesmo com uma expressão de cansaço.

SS: Onde está o Griss?

GS: Adivinha: na sala dele com Sofia.

WB: O que será que os dois tanto conversam por lá?

CW: Ninguém me tira da cabeça que ela está interessada nele. E se Gil se envolver com ela, não vou estranhar.

Sara olhou melancolicamente para Catherine, sentindo que Grissom iria cair logo nos braços de Sofia. Enquanto ela sempre recebia respostas atravessadas e insatisfatórias, deixando-a se sentir cada vez mais triste e solitária.

Grissom apareceu na sala de convivência com Sofia.

GG: Bom, temos muito trabalho a fazer. Sara e Sofia, adolescente encontrada morta em casa, Catherine e Warrick, duplo homicídio em motel de beira de estrada e Nick e Greg, padre enforcado na igreja. Eu ficarei no lab, tenho coisas a resolver.

A equipe foi se retirando, e Grissom deu uma olhada discreta para Sara, que estava linda e emanava um perfume delicioso de pele suave e bem tratada. Ela não tinha onde pôr tanto constrangimento. Na suv, ao lado de Sofia, ia em silêncio para a cena do crime. Não tinha o que dizer.

SC: Está tão quieta? Você é assim mesmo?

SS: Gosto de ficar na minha, às vezes não tenho o que falar.

SC: O Grissom acha que eu falo muito. Bem, eu sou policial, preciso falar mesmo.

SS: Grissom? O que ele tem a ver?

SC: A gente tem saído, jantamos fora, vou até o apartamento dele e... Bem, é isso.

Sara sentiu o coração acelerar tão forte que quase o sentiu na garganta. Aquela mulher, novata e já de intimidade com Grissom, intimidade essa que ela mesma nunca teve. Sem querer, o ciúme começou a invadir o peito e a tristeza também.

Aquela tarde foi péssima, e ao chegar em casa, Sara deitou-se na cama e chorou tudo o que podia. O homem de sua vida estava nos braços de outra mulher e ela não sabia o que fazer, a não ser sofrer por continuar tão apaixonada quanto há nove anos atrás, quando se encontraram e foram um só.

Mas ela não podia ficar sofrendo por quem não demonstrava querê-la novamente. Por mais que amasse Grissom, por mais que desse sinais de que ainda o queria, como sempre o quis, precisava e devia tocar a vida. Ainda não conseguia esquecer a última tentativa de se aproximar dele. Estava arranhando seu coração como um espinho.

*Flashback*

SS: Posso falar com você?

GG: Entre.

SS: Ãh, Griss, eu estava pensando...

Grissom olhou por cima dos óculos, intrigado com o jeito doce de Sara falar.

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sara?

SS: Porque tem sempre que ter acontecido alguma coisa pra alguém vir falar com você?

GG: Não sei o que você quer, Sara.

SS: Se me deixar terminar de falar...

GG: Ok.

SS: Bem, eu... Queria saber se você não gostaria de jantar em minha casa.

GG: Como é?

SS: Porque o espanto? Não vou te morder. (bem que ela queria mordiscar o bico do peito dele na cama...)

GG: Sara... Sabe que... Olha, não é nada contra você, mas não posso aceitar seus pedidos para sair. Esta não é a primeira vez, mas espero que seja a última. Não tenho tempo para uma vida fora do lab, e você é jovem, merece se envolver com alguém da sua idade.

SS: Está me chamando de criança?

GG: Não. Sei que é uma mulher adulta e madura. Mas o que você quer eu não posso te dar. Não estou pronto para me entregar, Sara.

(Idiota! Porque não disse que esse tremor todo era por culpa dela, que mexia com seu corpo, alma e coração? Por que não dizer que o amor que sentia por ela era um fogo que ardia no peito e paralisava todas as suas ações? Idiota, Grissom, você era um idiota!)

Sara sentia as veias tremerem de tristeza. As lágrimas já queriam rolar, mas ela não ia deixar que Grissom as visse.

Estava se sentindo derrotada, mais uma vez. Mais um não, mais uma porta fechada pelo homem a quem sempre amou e o coração não deixava de amar.

GG: Não me entenda mal, Sara. Sei que você me quer, mas nossa profissão não nos dá tempo para uma vida fora daqui.

SS: O tempo a gente é que faz. E você não sabe nada de mim, nada! Se prestasse só um pouquinho de atenção, só um pouquinho, você me conheceria mais.

GG: Sara...

SS: Você praticamente me mandou cuidar da minha vida. E é exatamente isso o que eu vou fazer.

Sara saiu da sala de Grissom aos prantos, deixando-o perdido com as palavras dela.

*Fim do flashback*

No turno seguinte, a equipe estava reunida na sala de convivência, com exceção de Grissom, que estava ao telefone em sua sala.

CW: Essa noite eu nem dormi direito. A Lindsay teve febre e fiquei até tarde acordada.

WB: Você é uma excelente mãe, a Lindsay vai ficar bem.

CW: É, ela estava bem melhor hoje cedo.

JB: Bom dia, pessoal. Ué, reunião de equipe?

NS: Estamos esperando o Grissom.

JB: E onde ele está? Tenho assunto a tratar com ele.

CW: Está na sala dele.

Brass passou os olhos e encontrou Sofia. Ela estava concentrada, lendo um relatório.

JB: Nova csi por aqui?

CW: Essa é Sofia Curtis, investigadora.

Sofia virou-se e olhou para o capitão.

SC: Sou investigadora policial.

JB: Então teremos mais uma boa profissional entre nós.

SC: Espero fazer bem meu trabalho.

Sara e Catherine se olharam, achando divertido o flerte entre o amigo Brass e a novata Sofia.

JB: Bom, vou falar com ele.

Alguns minutos depois, Grissom apareceu na sala com Brass.

GG: Tenho uma boa notícia para dar a vocês.

A equipe olhou para o chefe atenta.

GG: Primeiramente, gostaria de avisar que amanhã todos estarão de folga.

Todos: Aeeeee!

NS: Era tudo o que eu precisava!

GS: Nem me fale, cara!

GG: E não acaba por aí.

WB: Por acaso teremos aumento no salário?

GG: Por enquanto não. Mas vamos fazer uma viagem.

CW: Viagem?

GG: É – Grissom parecia ansioso, as mãos estavam suadas.

SS: Posso saber pra onde vamos?

GG: Aspen.

NS: Que legal!

CW: Bom, eu preciso então avisar minha mãe pra que ela fique com Lindsay pra mim.

GS: Quando iremos?

Antes que Grissom pudesse responder, o celular de Sara tocou. Todos olharam para ela, inclusive Grissom, curioso. Ela se afastou um pouco, mas todos puderam pegar o final da conversa.

SS: Não se preocupe, estou bem. Eu também te amo! Beijos.

Ao fechar o aparelho e voltar para o lugar, Sara deu de cara com olhares curiosos pra cima dela.

SS: Perdi mais algum recado?

CW: Está apaixonada, Sara?

SS: Não, porque?

CW: Me pareceu ter ouvido você dizer "eu também te amo" para alguém.

Sara olhou para Grissom e os olhos se cruzaram. Os dois ficaram visivelmente constrangidos. Ela, por ter sido flagrada dizendo "eu te amo" para alguém; ele, por ver que a amada devia estar envolvida com algum homem que não conhecia. Depois, ela se voltou para a loira curiosa.

SS: Não, eu não estou apaixonada por ninguém. O que te faz pensar que o que eu disse foi para algum homem?

Antes que Catherine pudesse dizer algo, Vartann chegou na porta:

DV: Ei Sara, posso falar com você?

A perita ficou vermelha. Não estava de rolo com o detetive, mas ele tê-la chamado bem naquele momento fez as suspeitas aumentarem. Assim que Sara saiu, sendo seguida pelos olhares dos amigos e de Grissom (morrendo de ciúmes), Catherine pensou consigo mesma: "Não está hein? Acredito!"

NS: Mais alguma coisa pra nos dizer, Grissom?

Por um instante o supervisor parecia aéreo. E estava mesmo. Ver Sara com outro homem fazia seu estômago doer e ter azia. Ele a amava, isso era algo que ele não conseguia mais esconder de si mesmo e de seu coração, mas Grissom era completamente desajeitado quando se tratava de sua subordinada preferida. Fosse qualquer outra mulher, ele se sairia melhor, mas Sara não. Ela era especial, como se fosse um anjo em forma de mulher.

Sara saiu da sala, deixando todos com uma pulguinha atrás da orelha. Estaria ela de rolo com o detetive bonitão?

SS: O que foi, Vartann?

DV: Você poderia me ajudar a me aproximar da Catherine?

SS: Eu?

DV: É, eu sei que vocês costumam sair juntas e tal, mas eu não tenho toda essa liberdade com ela. E estou muito interessado nela. Será que é possível?

SS: A gente pode combinar isso.

DV: Que tal um jantar pra combinarmos tudo?

SS: Pode ser.

DV: Eu te pego no final do turno.

SS: Ok.

Ao voltar para a sala, Sara deu de cara novamente com olhares curiosos pra cima dela. Inclusive Grissom, que estava muito intrigado com a aproximação de Vartann e sentia o ciúme correr nas veias. Mas sua passividade botava tudo a perder.

O turno correu e Sara nem se lembrava que iria jantar com Vartann, estava concentrada nas análises. Grissom, ainda que discretamente, observava a expressão no rosto de sua subordinada e ficava tentando adivinhar o que podia estar acontecendo.

Já pronta para ir embora, Vartann foi até ela.

DV: Oi Sara, podemos ir?

Ela, que estava perto de Catherine e Grissom, ficou um tanto envergonhada.

SS: Ãh, claro, vamos sim!

CW: Vocês vão sair?

DV: Nós tínhamos combinado de jantar juntos hoje, como dois companheiros de trabalho. Simples assim.

CW: Sei... Bom, então, bom jantar pra vocês dois.

SS: Até.

Assim que os dois se afastaram, Catherine olhou para o supervisor, que olhava fixamente para Sara e Vartann indo em direção ao estacionamento, e se aproximou dele:

CW: Se você não fizer nada agora, poderá ser tarde demais amanhã!

GG: Do que você está falando, Catherine?

CW: Dela: Sara. Ou pensa que eu não sei que você sente algo a mais por ela?

GG: Não diga bobagens...

CW: De qualquer forma, fica dado o recado. Bom, vou nessa, estou hiper-cansada. Boa noite!

GG: Boa noite.

Grissom foi até a sala pegar suas coisas e a imagem de Sara com Vartann não saía de sua cabeça. Bolas, e não é que Catherine tinha razão? Precisava fazer algo senão iria perder a mulher que amava com a velocidade de um raio. Mas como iria consertar a burrada que fizera, praticamente jogando-a nos braços de outro homem? Pensando numa solução pra esse grande problema, foi pra casa e tentar descansar um pouco.

Enquanto isso, quase na saída do lab...

SC: Algum de vocês poderia me dar uma carona? Meu carro foi para o conserto hoje cedo, não tem previsão de retirada.

NS: Bom, eu vou com o Warrick, se quiser...

JB: Eu posso levá-la, se não se importar.

A loira olhou admirada para o capitão de polícia, que ao ver dela, era um homem bem charmoso.

SC: Não quero dar trabalho... – fez charme.

JB: De maneira alguma. Será um prazer...

SC: Então eu aceito. Tchau, pessoal.

NS: Tchau, Sofia.

Nick e Warrick se olharam abismados. Será que a novata estava interessada no velho Brass? Não que ele fosse um homem acabado, mas ver uma mulher jovem e bonita se mostrar interessada nele era algo bem difícil, quase impossível de se ver.

Depois de um jantar bem agradável com o colega de trabalho, Sara foi pra casa. Estava exausta. Tomou um banho morno e preparava um café na cozinha quando alguém tocou a campainha. Ajeitou o robe rosa clarinho e foi atender. Ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com Grissom, mais parecendo um cão abandonado, pela expressão tristonha que fazia.

SS: Griss? O que você... quer aqui a essa hora?

GG: Preciso falar com você.

SS: Ah, você ainda quer falar comigo depois de tudo o que conversamos na sua sala?

GG: Sei que sou um perfeito idiota. Pode dizer que eu aceito.

SS: Não acho que você seja um idiota. Penso que é um bobo, por não ver que alguém o ama e mesmo assim jogar tudo fora.

Mas eu sou a maior culpada, sempre me envolvo e me apaixono pelas pessoas erradas.

Grissom, já na sala, encarava a amada com certa vergonha nos olhos.

SS: Então, Griss, não diz nada?

GG: Quero que fique com isto.

Ele passou uma pequena caixa para Sara, que olhou desconfiada.

SS: O que é?

GG: Abra.

A perita abriu e ficou surpresa: sua correntinha que estava desaparecida há muitos anos.

SS: Onde você a encontrou? Pensei tê-la perdido em São Francisco!

GG: Deve ter caído na minha pasta enquanto fazíamos amor no campus de Berkeley...

Sara deu um sorrisinho de lado, típico de quando estava tímida. Como não se lembrar das noites tórridas de paixão ao lado de Grissom? Mas aquilo fora há tanto tempo...

SS: Você ainda se lembra desses momentos?

GG: Nunca me esqueci, caso queira saber.

SS: Você, quando se trata de mim não parece ser o homem que nunca esqueceu uma transa. É sempre tão mais atencioso com outras pessoas, mas comigo é sempre tão reservado, frio e distante. Por que isso?

GG: Não sou frio, Sara. Só não sei lidar com essa avalanche de sentimentos e emoções que tenho aqui dentro. Por Deus, Sara, o que você tem que me deixa sem ação?

SS: Como?

GG: Perto de você pareço um menino que quer colo e carinho, mas pra não me deixar levar pela onda de amor que me invade, tento fazê-la se afastar de mim, tento sufocar o meu coração. Mas hoje, depois de vê-la com Vartann, me enchi de coragem. É por isso que eu estou aqui.

SS: Pra quê?

GG: Pra isso!

Grissom segurou Sara pela cintura e a beijou com intensidade, língua na língua, saliva na saliva, com paixão, desejo, amor... Ela, ainda completamente apaixonada, não resistiu e se entregou ao prazer que era beijá-lo. Mais uma vez, estava nos braços daquele homem. E mais uma vez, os dois se tornaram um só, na cama de Sara. A diferença desta vez é que alguém mais existiria para fazer parte dessa história de amor cujos capítulos finais ainda não haviam sido escritos.

Grissom amava Sara com intensidade, como nos tempos de São Francisco. E ela, apaixonada, sentia o peso do corpo dele em cima do dela, cravava as unhas nas costas do supervisor. Ele a beijava e movimentava-se lentamente dentro dela, propositalmente, para que o prazer durasse mais tempo.

Com muito mexe-mexe, gemidos, sussurros ao pé do ouvido, os dois chegaram ao orgasmo. Grissom levantou a cabeça (estava afundado no pescoço da bela mulher) e olhou fundo nos olhos de Sara. Depois de um beijo, ele não resistiu e confessou:

GG: Como pude ficar tanto tempo resistindo a você?

SS: Griss... – ela sorriu, deixando os dentinhos separados à mostra.

GG: Sara, não tenho motivos para continuar renegando o que eu sinto e sempre senti por você.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se na cama, abraçando-a apertado, como se nunca mais fosse se separar dela.

GG: Mas não gostei de vê-la com Vartann me senti mal com aquilo.

SS: Eu não estou tendo nenhum caso com ele, se quer saber. Ele me chamou pra me perguntar uma coisa.

GG: E foi bom o jantar com ele?

Sara sentou-se na cama e olhou incrédula para Grissom.

SS: Porque você quer insistir nesse assunto? Eu apenas jantei com ele, nada de mais, ele está interessado em outra pessoa, e me pediu ajuda pra se aproximar dela.

GG: Ok então. Desculpe minha insegurança, mas não sei o que acontece quando vejo outro homem perto de você. Só que também não consigo me mexer pra impedir qualquer avanço.

SS: Isso eu já sabia, Griss...

GG: Me responde uma coisa.

SS: Diga.

GG: A quem você disse "eu te amo" no celular?

SS: Você escutou minha conversa?

GG: Acho que todo mundo escutou. Você falou em tom de voz não tão baixo, e parecia bem animada.

SS: Era para uma amiga – disfarçou.

GG: Não sabia que tinha amigas e nem que ficava se declarando a elas.

SS: Vamos falar de outra coisa, senão a gente vai discutir. E eu não quero iniciar uma discussão. Esse momento está sendo tão bom pra mim...

GG: Eu também não quero brigar, Sara. Vem pra mim...

Os dois se beijaram e iniciaram mais uma sessão de amor, com direito a intensos orgasmos, que somente os dois juntos eram capazes de sentir. A noite foi maravilhosa para o casal que estava se acertando novamente.

Porém, mal o dia amanheceu e o humor de todos iria por água abaixo. O celular de Grissom tocou, e ele dormia tranquilamente, depois de uma grande noite de amor nos braços de Sara.

GG: Grissom.

CE: Quero falar com você em uma hora, Gil.

GG: Bom dia pra você também, Ecklie. O que você quer tão cedo?

CE: Reunião extraordinária. Avise a todos e sigam para o lab.

Assim que desligou, a expressão de Grissom era a pior possível.

SS: O que foi, honey?

GG: Quem mais para estragar o dia de qualquer um? Ecklie!

SS: O que esse chato quer tão cedo?

GG: Ele não disse, mas quer todos no lab em poucas horas.

SS: Ninguém merece! Ou seja, minha folga já era!

GG: A folga de todo mundo foi pro brejo, querida. Mas dou um jeito e todo mundo terá sua folga.

No lab, a irritação e a indignação eram evidentes.

CW: É brincadeira desse cara nos tirar das nossa folga pra fazer uma reuniãozinha extraordinária!

WB: Nem me fale... Estava pensando em tomar um banho de piscina lá em casa, fazer um churrasco...

NS: E nem ia convidar a gente né?

Ecklie entrou na sala naquele momento.

CE: Bom dia a todos. Bom, sei que hoje seria a folga de vocês, mas preciso de todos aqui hoje.

GG: O que você quer, Ecklie?

CE: Temos serviços a fazer.

Houve um murmúrio de reclamação por parte da equipe, mas o careca não se importava com a perda da folga dos subordinados.

CE: Ei! Não adianta reclamar! Ou preferem ficar sem emprego? Saibam que posso encontrar pessoas tão competentes quanto vocês em qualquer lugar. Bom dia e passar bem!

Todos se olharam desgostosos e cada um foi para seu canto, trabalhar. O dia foi passando e o humor de alguns parecia estar melhor; o de Sara não. Estava absolutamente irritada pela perda da folga, ainda mais porque passaria o dia ao lado de Grissom.

Mas, como o trabalho deveria ser feito, não externou o que pensava. Antes de ir embora, passou na sala de Grissom, cheia de segundas intenções.

SS: Oi.

GG: Oi.

SS: Muito ocupado?

GG: Parece que sim né?

Sara sentiu uma diferença no tom de voz dele. Parecia que estava mais frio e distante.

SS: Estava pensando... Que tal se jantássemos juntos hoje?

Grissom tirou os óculos, surpreso.

GG: Jantar?

SS: É, eu preparava alguma coisa na minha casa, depois a gente assistia um filme...

GG: Olha Sara... O que aconteceu ontem entre a gente foi... Bom, eu peço desculpas por tudo o que aconteceu ontem.

Confesso que bebi um pouco e aí fui parar na sua casa.

SS: O que você está querendo me dizer?

GG: Que a gente ter feito amor foi um erro da minha parte. Me desculpe.

Sara ficou tão espantada com o que ouvira do homem que amava que não teve nem palavras para replicar. O que dizer depois de ouvir palavras tão frias vindas de alguém a quem, na noite anterior, se entregara como um flashback, quando eles se amaram em São Francisco? Com voz embargada, só teve força para dizer:

SS: Me desculpe por te amar. Mas saiba que, de hoje em diante, vou lutar para arrancar esse amor de mim, não se preocupe.

Você não me verá mais choramingar pelo seu carinho e atenção.

Sara saiu com o coração partido, quebrado, estraçalhado.

E quando viu, no final do turno, Grissom indo embora com Sofia no mesmo carro, sentiu o chão se abrir a seus pés. Catherine, ao seu lado, tentou consolá-la:

CW: Sei que você o ama. Mas Grissom não é o tipo de homem que sabe receber e entender o amor de uma mulher. Vamos, eu te levo pra casa, você não está em condições nenhuma de dirigir.

SS: Não, Catherine, eu vou pra casa! – desvencilhou-se Sara, aos prantos.

Sara, trêmula, pegou o carro e saiu em velocidade um pouco acima do permitido. A polícia disparou a sirene e foi atrás dela. O carro encostou no carro dela e o policial exigiu que ela parasse o veículo. Só que a perita acabou perdendo o controle e foi de encontro a uma árvore, batendo a cabeça no vidro da frente.

Por mais um não recebido de Grissom, Sara estava a ponto de perder a vida.

O policial parou o carro e foi verificar como estava a perita.

Em seguida, ligou para o resgate, que chegou em poucos minutos. Brass e Catherine foram até o local para averiguar e periciar.

Os dois se aproximaram do carro e a viram. Sara estava desacordada, com um ferimento na testa, e bastante sangue.

Os paramédicos a colocaram com cuidado na maca, introduzindo o colar cervical e a cobrindo com papel alumínio para manter a temperatura do corpo.

CW: Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo!

JB: Como sabia?

CW: Eu ofereci carona a ela. Sara estava transtornada, nervosa, e recusou minha carona.

JB: Certo, vou avisar ao Grissom.

Enquanto os paramédicos levavam Sara para o Desert Palm, Catherine olhava a cena do acidente. Grissom e Sofia estavam no apartamento dele. Enquanto ele pegava uma bebida, a loira observava a decoração. Hank rosnou pra ela, como se não tivesse gostado da cara dela.

SC: Parece que seu cachorro não foi com a minha cara...

GG: O Hank é um cachorro bem tranqüilo. Ele deve estar te estranhando. Mas é um bom menino.

Ele pegou o whisky e deu um copo para Sofia. Os dois beberam olhando um para o outro, como se trocassem mensagens com o olhar. Mas o clima foi interrompido pelo toque do celular do supervisor.

SC: Não vai atender?

Grissom olhou para o aparelho, que estava a uma certa distância, e disse:

GG: Quer saber? Hoje não quero mais aborrecimentos.

Vou desligá-lo.

Enquanto ele desligava o aparelho, Sofia olhava satisfeita.

Seu plano de levar Grissom para a cama estava indo de vento em popa, era quase certo que iria acontecer. Ele olhou de volta:

GG: Onde paramos?

A loira deixou o copo na mesinha e sorriu, se aproximando:

SC: Acho que vamos começar é agora.

Ela o beijou, envolvendo uma das mãos na nuca dele. Grissom, que não era de ferro, estando perto de uma bela mulher, não resistiu e se deixou envolver. Os dois se beijaram e o clima foi pegando fogo. Sofia então foi tirando suas próprias roupas e Grissom fez o mesmo. Em seguida, ele a levou pelas mãos até o quarto, onde, inevitavelmente, o sexo aconteceu.

Enquanto eles transavam, Sara estava em estado estável no hospital. Estava consciente e lúcida, apenas com alguns pontos na testa, próximo ao olho esquerdo, e inchaços no rosto.

DR Como se sente, senhorita Sidle?

SS: Bom, minha cabeça ainda dói um pouquinho, mas me sinto bem.

DR: Você teve sorte, só bateu a cabeça, e levou alguns pontos na testa. E os exames de tomografia não mostraram nenhuma lesão. Se tudo correr bem, amanhã mesmo você terá alta, ok?

SS: Tudo bem.

DR: Agora descanse um pouco.

Sara recostou a cabeça no travesseiro e ficou se lembrando das palavras de Grissom, frias e duras. E lembrou também de vê-lo saindo do lab com Sofia, a novata. Mas ela parecia estar interessada no Brass, então, como poderia já estar de olho em outro? É claro, Grissom era muito mais charmoso, mais interessante do que o velho capitão da polícia.

Mas justo o homem que amava? Não podia ter escolhido outro homem? Tinha o Warrick, o Nick, até mesmo o maluco do Greg... E imaginar que ele tenha passado a noite com ela fazia doer não só o seu corpo, mas toda a sua alma. Acabou adormecendo, e uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto, indo em direção ao coração magoado.

Na casa de Grissom, depois de um ato sexual (por mais que transasse com outras mulheres, no final ficava o vazio por nenhuma delas ser Sara), ele estava deitado, acordado, pensando em Sara. Sofia dormia virada de costas para ele. O telefone residencial enfim tocou e ele foi atender, depois de vestir a cueca samba-canção.

GG: Grissom.

JB: Até que enfim eu consegui falar com você!

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

JB: Não está sabendo?

GG: Sabendo do quê?

JB: Sara está no hospital.

GG: Como é? – o coração acelerou.

JB: Ela bateu com o carro logo após sair do lab. Catherine ligou pra lá e parece que agora ela está bem. Mas o acidente foi feio.

GG: Já periciaram o local?

JB: Catherine fez isso.

GG: Vou ao hospital agora. Sabe pra onde ela foi levada?

JB: Desert Palm.

GG: Ok.

Aflito, Grissom foi acordar Sofia pra que ela se vestisse e fosse embora.

SC: Mas o que aconteceu pra você estar assim?

GG: Sara está no hospital e preciso ir vê-la.

SC: Está tão preocupado com ela assim? – disse enquanto se vestia.

GG: Não quero ser rude com você, Sofia, mas o que aconteceu aqui foi um tremendo erro. Jamais deveria ter ido pra cama com você.

SC: Você não foi obrigado a nada, foi porque quis.

GG: Mas não deveria ter acontecido! Não sei onde é que eu estava com a cabeça pra ter deixado isso acontecer...

SC: Você ama muito Sara?

GG: Porque a pergunta?

SC: Acho que está claro que você a ama.

GG: Sara é única, nenhuma mulher é como ela.

Sem mais a dizer, Grissom foi direto para o hospital. O médico autorizou a entrada dele no quarto, e como era noite, Sara estava dormindo. Viu como ela estava ferida, e culpou-se por ela ter se machucado. Como podia ser, um homem permitir que a mulher que ama machucar-se por sua culpa? Por que, ao invés de ter dito aquelas palavras duras, que a afastariam dele, não disse o quanto foi bom tê-la em seus braços depois de 9 anos e que o sexo com ela continuou tão maravilhoso quanto em São Francisco?

Porque permitia que seu amor por Sara o deixasse apavorado a ponto de querer ficar distante dela, quando tudo o que deveria fazer era trazê-la para si, permitir que ela o fizesse feliz como nunca mulher alguma o fizera?

Antes de sair para vê-la no hospital, Grissom pegara um poema que escrevera para Sara, e que estava em uma gaveta em seu quarto. Estava em seu bolso e, pensando que ela estivesse tão adormecida que não ouviria, começou a lê-lo:

"Mesmo que eu nunca tivesse visto teu sorriso, te amaria,

Pois não amo teu corpo, não amo teu cheiro,

Não amo teu olhar e nem o toque das tuas mãos

Amo tua alma - teus carinhos invisíveis,

Amo teus versos - tuas mensagens codificadas

Amo tudo o que imagino ser real, mesmo que nada seja!

Peço-te que me permita amá-lo assim, pois, desta forma,

O amor não se afasta e atinge dimensões que nunca pensei

Serem possíveis e nos mantém ligados por sentimentos

Não espere que meu amor atinja o patamar que desejas,

Não posso galgar meus sonhos, pois eles não possuem uma base,

Não posso transpor distâncias que para mim, não existem

Não me faça romper o elo a não ser que sinta-se preso a ele

Não me faça querer a realidade do amor que se perde nas ladeiras

E nos abismos que encontramos no percurso de nossas vidas.

Permita-me amá-lo assim...

Não devemos permitir que o amor se macule com nossas vaidades e anseios

Vamos proteger este amor como jamais teríamos feito se pudéssemos entendê-lo

Permita que minha alma te ame, mas não espere que meu amor assuma um rosto!

Permita que eu ame teus versos sem precisar conhecer teus reversos!

Permita-me ser assim,

Pois não sei outra maneira!"

Depois, dobrou novamente o papel e guardou no bolso.

SS: Isso é um pedido de desculpa?

Grissom olhou para Sara e a viu desperta, olhando fixamente para ele.

GG: Bom, também é, mas eu queria mostrar o que escrevi pra você. É uma forma de te dizer o quanto eu te amo, mesmo que eu ame de uma maneira não-convencional ou tradicional.

SS: Você não precisava fazer nada disso. Além disso, você me deixou bem claro que te amar é perda de tempo.

GG: Reconheço que não a tratei bem, mas... Querida, não me interprete mal...

SS: Grissom, quando eu sair daqui a gente conversa.

Por enquanto quero descansar, quase morri.

GG: Tudo bem, vou deixá-la descansar.

O supervisor saiu meio frustrado do quarto onde Sara estava, achou que fosse mais fácil o diálogo com ela. Mas era evidente que a perita estava magoada. No corredor, deu de cara com Catherine.

CW: Como ela está?

GG: Está bem, apenas um inchaço na testa e um curativo.

CW: Pelo menos está viva. Ela estava tão desnorteada que pensei que o acidente seria bem pior.

Os dois foram se dirigindo para a saída do hospital.

GG: Mas o que aconteceu que Sara ficou transtornada?

CW: Ela viu você saindo do estacionamento com Sofia a tiracolo. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

GG: Ãh... Prefiro não comentar. Mas é passado.

CW: Só espero que isso não atrapalhe seu futuro com Sara.

GG: Desde quando você sabe de nós?

CW: Oras... Pensa que todo mundo é cego? Não só eu, mas a equipe toda sabe que vocês têm alguma coisa. Só não sabemos se é rolo, namoro, caso...

GG: Da minha vida cuido eu, ok?

CW: Ei, calma! Não está mais aqui quem falou! É só pra você saber que não precisa ficar nos escondendo nada, por que sabemos o que se passa. E quer saber? Você e Sara fazem um belo casal, espero que tudo dê certo.

Grissom acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e seguiu para casa. Só que Sara ainda não havia digerido direito o fora que ele lhe dera, após terem tido uma noite maravilhosa de amor, e o pedido de desculpas que ele fez através de uma poesia ainda não lhe convenciam. Três semanas se passaram e a relação entre eles era estritamente profissional. Não mais beijos, não mais noites de amor. Mas ela ainda tinha sonhos com ele...

Dizer que Sara não amava mais a Grissom era uma utopia, quase uma loucura. Ela o amava, sempre o amara. Desde São Francisco, desde a primeira vez em que seus olhos se cruzaram. Desde que seus lábios se tocaram como se a lua se juntasse ao sol... Desde que foram um só na cama da república, e não foi só uma vez. Mas o fato de amá-lo com profundidade não significava que iria aceitar ser jogada pra escanteio como se fosse uma bola. Não mais.

A equipe estava reunida na sala de convivência quando Ecklie apareceu na porta.

CE: Sofia, venha à minha sala, agora!

Todos a olharam sair da sala. Afinal, o que o chefe queria com a novata? Ela teria feito algo de errado e seria punida?

Na sala...

CE: Pelo que vejo você não se saiu muito bem com o Gil.

SC: Houve imprevistos.

CE: Três semanas se passaram desde o acidente com Sidle. Achei que tivesse alguma carta na manga.

SC: Eles se aproximaram de novo, preciso de tempo. Além do quê, não posso levantar suspeitas. Se descobrem a verdade sobre mim, serei posta daqui a tiros!

CE: Trate de ter idéias novas, senão...

SC: Não me venha com ameaças! Sei muito bem pra que estou sendo muito bem paga!

Sofia saiu da sala de Ecklie e retornou à sala de convivência, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ninguém sabia com quem estavam lidando até aquele momento.

Afinal, quem era realmente Sofia? O que ela estava pretendendo? Porque viera trabalhar no lab?

Grissom estava revendo um relatório de um caso junto com a equipe na sala de reuniões.

GG: Então esse Carl tinha uma conta nas ilhas Canárias?

NS: É, eu andei pesquisando e acabei descobrindo que ele tinha essa conta, ou segundo caixa, como se diz. O dinheiro era desviado da empresa e lançado diretamente pra essa conta.

SS: Então com certeza ele tinha muitos inimigos, todos querendo uma parte ou o dinheiro todo.

GG: A ambição faz o homem perder totalmente a razão.

CW: Mas ele não deixou herdeiros?

NS: Parece que a ex-mulher dele está brigando por uma fatia do bolo...

Um toque de celular se ouviu. Cada um da equipe olhou seus aparelhos, até que Sara disse:

SS: É o meu, vou atender lá fora.

A equipe olhou intrigada para a perita saindo para atender. Quem seria o interlocutor? No corredor...

SS: Sidle.

##: Olá minha querida. Aqui é Danny.

SS: Oi Danny. Senti saudades.

##: Não só eu, mas todos aqui estão com saudades de você.

SS: Nem me fale... Quando iremos nos ver?

##: Amanhã eu e Sam chegaremos em Vegas. Espero que você nos recepcione.

SS: Irei buscá-los no aeroporto, claro! A que horas vocês chegam?

##: Por volta das dez da manhã.

SS: Ok. Até amanhã então.

Sara voltou para sala de reuniões, mas só encontrou Sofia por lá, que estava sentada, lendo um relatório.

SS: Cadê todo mundo?

SC: Cada um foi pro seu caso. Não puderam te esperar – continuou olhando para as folhas.

SS: E você, não foi com eles?

SC: Depois que eles saíram Grissom pediu que eu esperasse aqui. Vamos sair depois do turno.

SS: Sei... – a voz saiu meio embargada, estava visivelmente desconcertada.

SC: Bem, não vou esperar, vou até a sala dele. Até logo!

Depois que Sofia saiu, Sara sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem no rosto. Não sabia de quem sentia mais raiva, se dele, por ter mentido mais uma vez ou se dela, se engraçando para Grissom. Saiu da sala e foi ao banheiro, pois estava sentindo-se mal, com enjôos fortes e chatos. Lavou o rosto e ficou olhando-se no espelho, querendo absorver cada palavra que ouvira de Sofia. Bem, não tinha ouvido o lado de Grissom pra saber se era verdade, mas ultimamente tudo estava sendo tão confuso que era muito fácil de confundir e ficar chateada muito rapidamente.

Os enjôos ficaram mais fortes e ela não resistiu, correu para o sanitário e vomitou bastante. Por acaso Catherine entrou no banheiro naquele momento e escutou o barulho.

CW: Sara? É você quem está aí?

A perita saiu com uma cara terrível, como se tivesse sido embolada feito papel.

SS: Me desculpe, não consegui segurar...

CW: Você estava vomitando?

SS: Agora estou melhor.

CW: O que aconteceu?

SS: Nada, apenas fiquei com o estômago embrulhando e acabei vomitando.

CW: Tem certeza de que é só isso?

SS: Sim, não tem outra razão.

Sara lavou a boca, o rosto esse despediu da companheira de equipe. Ia pra casa, como era final de turno, estava exausta. Queria era tomar um banho e dormir. No corredor, cruzou com Grissom.

GG: Já vai?

SS: Sim, estou exausta.

GG: Quer que eu te siga?

SS: Não é necessário. Além do quê, você não ia sair com Sofia?

GG: Quando?

SS: Ela me disse agora há pouco na sala de reuniões.

GG: Deve estar ficando maluca. Por que eu faria isso?

SS: Olha, não quero discutir com você, só quero ir pra casa descansar.

GG: Mas se ela anda inventando coisas, vai ouvir poucas e boas.

SS: Esquece! Boa noite!

A perita foi logo pra casa. Estava muito cansada e ansiosa para chegar o dia seguinte. Só ela sabia o porquê. O dia amanheceu frio em Vegas e Sara estava com mais preguiça do que de costume. Queria permanecer na cama, mas sabia que tinha alguém a lhe esperar. Arrumou-se, tomou um gole de café e partiu para o aeroporto. Como sempre, muitas pessoas chegando e saindo, afinal, Vegas era uma cidade turística, sempre recebendo pessoas de todos os cantos do mundo.

Estava olhando para os lados até que viu duas pessoas se aproximando. O sorriso logo abriu.

DS: Sarinha!

SS: Olá Danny!

Os dois se abraçaram longamente, como se não vissem há décadas. Em seguida, ela olhou para o belo menino cujos olhos azuis estavam em sua direção. O garoto sorriu e Sara deixou à mostra os dentinhos charmosos.

SS: Não me dá um abraço?

SS: Claro, mamãe!

Os dois se abraçaram fortemente. Fazia tanto tempo que estavam longe um do outro, apensar de nunca deixarem de se falar.

Mas as coisas seriam diferentes a partir daquele instante.

SS: Quero te dizer uma coisa. A partir de agora, você virá morar comigo, o que me diz?

SS: Eu adorei! Nunca mais vamos nos separar?

SS: Não, isso eu te prometo.

Mais uma vez, mãe e filho se abraçaram. Ele era o resultado das muitas noites (e tardes também) de amor com Grissom. Sam era o fruto desse amor, era seu segredo. E agora, Sara se via diante da realidade: como iria falar do pai para o menino? Sim, porque ela trabalhava com ele, que nem imaginava da existência do garoto. E o menino merecia saber toda a verdade.

No final, quem sairia mais machucado? Afinal, Sam era um segredo que não iria ficar muito tempo escondido. E não ficou nem mesmo um dia: antes de irem pra casa, o trio resolveu dar uma volta pela cidade. Catherine, passeando com Lindsay (era folga coletiva), acabou vendo Sara, o irmão Danny e o filho Sam em uma sorveteria."Será possível? Sara com namorado e o filho dele a tiracolo?", pensou.

Mas naquele momento, Sara só pensava em estar perto do filho, que era a cópia fiel do pai. Sam era um belo garoto de 8 anos, cabelos castanhos e muito lisos, olhos azuis como os de Grissom, lábios da mãe, alto e personalidade misturada. Mesmo pensando que o pai havia morrido antes de nascer, Sam achava que tinha algo dele.

Danny, que ficara com o sobrinho enquanto a irmã trabalhava duro em Vegas, estava feliz ao ver que mãe e filho enfim estavam juntos e via o quanto se amavam. No abraço ao filho, a perita chorou, lembrando-se de tudo que viveu com Grissom em São Francisco, de como o filho fora concebido, de como eles se amaram. E agora que estavam tão perto de novo, como arrumar um jeito para que pai e filho se conhecessem? E será que ele a perdoaria por ter escondido o filho dele?

Àquela altura dos acontecimentos, o jogo estava empatado no quesito mentiras e desculpas.

SS: Vamos embora?

SS: Sim, quero conhecer a nossa casa.

Eles foram em direção ao carro da perita, estacionado no meio-fio.

SS: Posso ir na frente com você, mamãe?

DS: Não, Sam, não pode.

SS: Meu amor, eu não posso deixar. Você é uma criança e eu sou uma pessoa da lei, tenho que dar exemplo. Se me pegam com você na frente, nem sei o que pode me acontecer. E você quer que sua mãe perca o emprego?

SS: Não, não mamãe. Me desculpe!

Sam abraçou a mãe e em seguida foram todos para o apartamento dela. O menino ficou observando o cantinho onde sua mãe morava.

SS: Que tal o meu cantinho?

SS: É pequeno, mas parece legal.

DS: Então esse é o seu apartamento...

SS: Bom, pra uma pessoa sozinha como eu, até que está de bom tamanho né?

DS: Sim, mas acho que você terá de fazer algumas mudanças por causa do Sam.

SS: Eu já pensei nisso. Ele vai me ajudar.

SS: Mamãe, posso ver seu quarto?

SS: Claro! Não é só meu, agora é seu também.

Depois que Sam saiu da sala, Danny sussurrou:

DS: Você pretende contar para ele sobre o menino?

SS: Não sei como nem quando farei isso...

DS: Você não pode esperar mais! Sabe que tem o Sam em jogo, e o pai dele precisa e merece saber que tem um filho!

Sara mordeu os lábios pra evitar o choro. Ainda se lembrava das palavras de Grissom antes de ele voltar para Vegas.

*Flashback*

GG: As palestras terminaram e preciso voltar para Vegas.

SS: Tão rápido assim?

GG: Tenho muito trabalho por lá.

Os dois estavam visivelmente abatidos. Ele, por ter de voltar, quando queria ficar mais um pouco – estava se apaixonando pela única mulher que incendiara sua alma, fizera de seu corpo seu parque de diversões e de seus beijos o néctar dos deuses. Ela já estava apaixonada, por isso estava tão triste; queria tê-lo sempre ao seu lado, sabia que sem ele, sua vida voltaria à solidão de sempre.

Grissom percebeu que Sara iria chorar e secou a gota que estava querendo rolar com o dedo.

GG: Ei, não fique assim. Eu preciso voltar, tenho trabalho a fazer, e sei que você vai se sair muito bem em tudo o que fizer. Obrigado por tudo o que vivemos juntos, foi maravilhoso!

Cada beijo, cada abraço caloroso, cada transa... Ter você em meus braços foi a melhor experiência na minha vida, nenhuma mulher foi como você, nenhuma outra foi tão especial quanto você.

Quem sabe a vida nos ponha frente a frente de novo algum dia?

Sara, já chorando, abraçou-o fortemente, como se agarrasse a uma última esperança de não perdê-lo de vista. Depois de um longo e molhado beijo, ela confessou, já ouvindo a buzina do táxi que levaria Grissom ao aeroporto:

SS: Eu te amo! Ainda que não tornemos a nos ver, nunca vou me esquecer do que vivemos aqui...

O entomologista olhou fixamente para a jovem e deu um selinho nela, dirigindo-se em seguida para o táxi. Naquele momento, Sara sentiu seu coração despedaçar-se como vidro que cai ao chão.

*Fim do flashback*

SS: Eu ainda não sabia que estava grávida quando nos despedimos. Descobri cerca de duas semanas depois, mas não tivemos mais contato desde então.

DS: Eu entendo, querida irmã, mas quanto mais você demorar pra contar a verdade – para ambos -, mais doloroso será.

E talvez nenhum dos dois te perdoe. Mas quero que tudo dê certo!

SS: Obrigada!

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram carinhosamente. Enquanto isso, no quarto, Sam mexia nas coisas da mãe, curioso como um menino de sua idade. Percebeu o quão organizada e caprichosa a mãe era. Tudo em seu devido lugar. Ao abrir uma das gavetas do criado-mudo, encontrou duas fotografias: uma de sua mãe ao lado de um homem grisalho e barbudo, e outra só desse mesmo homem? Quem seria ele? Por que a mamãe guardava fotos de homem em sua gaveta?

Sam ficou olhando fixamente para a foto do homem. E o menino era muito inteligente e perceptível. Notou que ele tinha os olhos da mesma cor que os seus, mas jamais poderia imaginar que ele era o homem que lhe colocara dentro de sua mãe. Mais ou menos, pois ele ficou com uma sensação estranha no coração, como se uma voz quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa.

Apesar de manter o filho longe de Vegas por motivos diversos, Sara era uma mãe presente o máximo que podia, sempre telefonando, trocando e-mails, e passando alguns fins-de-semana com ele, já que possuía muitas folgas acumuladas, então tirava quando bem entendesse. E o menino fora muito bem educado, tanto pela mãe quanto pelo tio, que, solteiro convicto, morava só e podia se dedicar bastante ao sobrinho. Sam guardou as fotos no mesmo lugar e resolveu não falar nada com a mãe naquele momento. Esperaria o momento certo.

Depois que os irmãos se despediram, Sara e o filho sentaram-se no sofá e ficaram abraçados, pela primeira vez, morando juntos depois de muitos anos.

SS: Estou tão feliz que você está aqui comigo! Acho que de agora em diante as coisas serão mais fáceis.

SS: Me responde uma coisa?

SS: Claro!

SS: Quem é o moço da foto?

SS: Do que você está falando?

SS: Eu vi numa gaveta uma foto sua com um moço barbudo e depois uma foto só desse mesmo homem.

Imediatamente Sara lembrou-se de Grissom, e percebeu que havia se esquecido de guardar direito as fotos. Mas, como poderia imaginar que seu filho iria mexer em suas gavetas?

SS: Ele é o supervisor da mamãe. Trabalhamos no laboratório de criminalística de Vegas.

SS: Uau! Eu gostaria de conhecer, você me leva até lá?

SS: Ãh, eu... Claro, assim que puder.

A campainha tocou naquele momento.

SS: Sam, vá para o quarto e me espere lá.

SS: Tá.

Assim que o menino saiu, Sara foi abrir a porta. Qual foi a sua surpresa: era Sofia!

SC: Olá, Sara.

SS: O que você quer, Sofia?

SC: Podemos conversar?

SS: Claro, entre.

A perita não estava entendendo a visita da loira em sua casa. Estava bem desconfiada das intenções dela.

SS: Então, Sofia, o que a traz aqui?

SC: Me responda uma coisa, Sara, você e o Grissom são amantes?

SS: Como é? – levantou a sobrancelha, intrigada.

SC: Eu percebo o quão próximos vocês são um do outro, vejo que ele a trata diferente dos outros da equipe, enfim...

SS: Mas porque você quer saber disso? Que diferença faz?

SC: Sabe que não pode haver relacionamentos entre funcionários do lab, Ecklie exige disciplina e moralidade dentro do lab.

SS: E você é o cão de guarda dele agora?

SC: Só cumpro ordens.

SS: Ainda não estou entendendo sua vinda à minha casa.

Sofia ia dizer algo quando Sam adentrou à sala, deixando Sara tensa.

SC: Ei, quem é esse menino lindo?

SS: Meu nome é Sam.

SC: Olá, Sam. Que olhos lindos você tem!

SS: Obrigado.

SC: Quantos anos você tem?

SS: Oito. E você?

SC: Bem, eu tenho mais do que isso. Tenho 32.

SS: Uau!

Sofia virou-se para Sara:

SC: Quem é o menino? Seu sobrinho?

SS: Não, sou filho dela. Ela é minha mãe – respondeu em sua inocência.

A loira ficou boquiaberta e olhou para Sara, que não tinha um buraco para enfiar a cabeça nem onde se esconder. Não que não fosse contar a ninguém sobre o filho, mas aquele não era o momento. Sem nem Grissom sabia ainda, como justo a novata ficou sabendo antes?

SS: Por favor, Sofia, isso não saia daqui. Eu contarei a todos, mas no momento certo.

SC: Não se preocupe com isso. Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

Bem, vou nessa. Até!

Depois que ela foi embora, Sara sentou-se no sofá e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Estava muito tensa, e sabia que a qualquer hora a existência de Sam iria vir à tona. O menino sentou-se ao lado da mãe e a abraçou.

SS: Não se preocupe, mamãe. Quando eu crescer, vou virar policial só pra tomar conta de você. Ninguém nunca vai fazer você chorar...

Sara olhou para o menino e chorou emocionada com o amor que ele tinha por ela. E Sam só podia mesmo ter um bom coração, cheio de amor: ele fora gerado numa aura de amor, carinho, afeto, desejo. Seus pais o conceberam em meio a uma energia amorosa, entre beijos e abraços, sussurros e palavras de amor.

No momento exato da concepção, Grissom dizia no ouvido de Sara palavras carinhosas, mostrando o quanto a queria, o quanto ela era desejada... Enquanto faziam Sam, os anjos cantavam e abençoavam um amor que nascera para ser eterno, mesmo que precisassem enfrentar muitos obstáculos até a felicidade.

No dia seguinte, Sara deixou Sam com a vizinha da porta ao lado.

SS: Anne, não terá problemas em deixar Sam com você?

A: De maneira alguma, Sara! Sabe que gosto muito de você, sempre me ajudou, é o mínimo que posso fazer. Pode ir trabalhar sossegada, Sam ficará muito bem comigo. Aliás, seu filho é lindo!

SS: Obrigada!

SS: Pode ir sossegada, mamãe, vou ficar muito bem.

SS: Comporte-se, viu? E obedeça à Anne.

Sara chegou ao lab para mais um dia de trabalho. Cumprimentou a todos, mas percebeu que Sofia e Catherine a olhavam como se a estudassem. Suava frio só de pensar que a novata pudesse revelar seu segredo tão bem guardado por anos. Era evidente que Sam não poderia mais ficar escondido. Além do menino já estar em Vegas – cedo ou tarde ele seria visto por alguém (como Catherine, por exemplo) e teria de se explicar, querendo ou não.

Sara era uma pessoa perfeccionista, e como tal gostava de fazer as coisas à sua maneira e esperava que as coisas saíssem do jeito que planejou. Revelar sobre a existência de Sam era uma tarefa que precisava ser executada com muito cuidado. Até por que, nessa história toda, havia mais uma pessoa: Grissom, pai do menino.

Ecklie estava em sua sala quando Sofia adentrou-se.

EC: Já te falei pra evitar vir à minha sala, a menos que eu a convoque. Ou quer levantar suspeitas?

SC: Trago informações sobre Sidle. Estaria interessado?

EC: Hum... No que me seria útil?

SC: Envolve mais gente nessa história, e creio que tem mentiras também.

EC: Sei...

SC: Bom, peço que preste mais atenção em Sara. Ela esconde algo que pode prejudicar o lab.

EC: Você sabe exatamente o que?

SC: Hum... Tenho uma suspeita. O resto é com você.

Sofia saiu da sala sorridente, deixando Ecklie com a pulga atrás da orelha. Se já não gostava nadinha de Sara, saber que a perita tinha algo a esconder fazia sua cabeça encher de idéias para que encontrasse motivos para enfim conseguir demiti-la.

A partir daquele dia ele passou a observá-la mais, de longe, sem que ela percebesse. Sara e Grissom haviam se acertado, mas ele ainda não estava indo à casa dela, pois a perita queria preparar o terreno. Até que ele fez surpresa e foi até lá sem avisá-la.

Sara estava no banho quando a campainha tocou. Certa de que não seria ninguém do lab, pois era bem cedo, deixou o menino atender a porta.

SS: Sam, abra a porta pra mim! – disse, do banheiro.

SS: Sim, mamãe!

Sam abriu a porta e deu de cara com Grissom.

O supervisor e o menino ficaram um bom tempo se olhando, se observando, como se um estivesse estudando o outro.

GG: A Sara está?

SS: Ela está no banheiro. Quem é o senhor?

GG: Meu nome é Gil Grissom e sou o supervisor dela. Posso entrar?

SS: Claro! – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

O supervisor ficou observando minuciosamente a figura daquele menino. "Que belo garoto", pensou.

GG: Você não me disse seu nome, menino.

SS: Meu nome é Sam.

GG: Sam? Bonito nome.

Grissom sentou-se no sofá e começou um papo agradável com o garoto.

GG: Então, Sam, do que você gosta?

SS: Adoro insetos!

GG: É mesmo? Ah, isso me interessa muito! - Grissom se animou – Me fale sobre algum inseto.

SS: Bom, eu gosto muito de insetos. O inseto mais forte é o besouro-rinoceronte, nome dado a várias espécies de besouros da família dos Scarabaeidae. Ele tem apenas 13 centímetros, mas é capaz de suportar nas costas um volume equivalente a 850 vezes o peso de seu corpo.

GG: Estou espantado! Quantos anos você tem, Sam?

SS: Oito.

GG: Com apenas oito anos e sabe falar de insetos. O que você quer ser quando crescer?

SS: Policial ou homem que mexe com insetos.

GG: Ah, você quer dizer entomologista!

SS: O que é isso? – franziu a testa, não entendendo que raio de palavra era aquela.

GG: É a pessoa que estuda e lida com os insetos. A ciência se chama Entomologia. Eu sou um entomologista, mas na área forense.

SS: O que é forense?

GG: É a parte judicial, da justiça. Sou perito criminal, investigo as cenas de crime.

SS: Uau! – o menino ouvia com atenção e parecia muito interessado.

Sara foi até a sala enrolada na toalha.

SS: Sam, quem era...

Ao ver Grissom sentado muito à vontade no sofá, com Sam ao lado, Sara quase teve um treco. Pai e filho lado a lado sem saber, olhando para a mesma mulher, que ambos amavam: a mãe e a mulher.

SS: Sam, vá para o seu quarto, por favor!

SS: Mas mãe...

As pernas da perita tremeram ao ouvir o filho chamando-a de mãe perto de Grissom, que olhou intrigado para ela.

SS: Não tem "mas mãe". Vá!

SS: Tchau, moço!

GG: Tchau, Sam.

Assim que o menino saiu, Sara tentou se desfazer de Grissom, afim de que ele não percebesse o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Mas ele percebera muito bem.

SS: Griss, não sei o que você veio fazer aqui, mas não é uma boa hora pra gente conversar. Vá embora, por favor!

GG: Não vou sem saber o que está acontecendo.

SS: Não está acontecendo nada!

GG: O menino te chamou de mãe. Eu nunca o vi antes, nunca vi você com nenhuma criança, você nunca mencionou a existência de um filho. O que você está escondendo?

SS: Nada, Griss, nada!

Sara, nervosa, queria chorar, e Grissom queria a verdade. Ele, assim que pôs os olhos no menino, percebeu algumas semelhanças entre eles, especialmente a inteligência e o gosto por insetos, não muito comuns em crianças da idade de Sam.

Ela estava de costas para Grissom quando o ouviu perguntar:

GG: Sara, me responda uma coisa: Sam é meu filho?

Sara virou-se rapidamente para Grissom, atingida em cheio pela pergunta que tanto quis evitar escutar esses anos todos que manteve a existência de Sam oculta.

SS: Como é?

GG: Quero que me responda. Mas penso que talvez você nem precise dizer nada, as evidências são muito claras. Ele tem os meus olhos, gosta das mesmas coisas que eu, é perspicaz e sabe se comunicar com muita facilidade. Além do quê, ele tem oito anos, e pelos meus cálculos, você ter ficado grávida de mim é perfeitamente plausível, afinal, em nenhuma transa nossa eu usei preservativo. Ou Sam é fruto de algum caso seu da época em que nos conhecemos?

A perita estava aflita. A hora da verdade havia chegado, e não havia desculpa que colasse; Grissom não aceitaria e não se convenceria.

SS: Está bem, chegou a hora de pôr as cartas na mesa. Sam é seu filho, Griss. Nosso filho!

O supervisor deu um largo sorriso. Gostou do menino assim que o viu, e saber que ele era seu filho o deixara mais feliz. Ainda que estivesse um pouco raivoso por Sara ter lhe escondido sobre o filho, aproximou-se dela com carinho.

GG: Por que você me escondeu sobre nosso filho? Tudo teria sido tão mais fácil, e não teríamos ficado tanto tempo separados.

SS: Quando você foi embora de São Francisco, senti que não nos veríamos mais, você nunca mais me deu notícias até o dia em que me chamou para compor sua equipe. Quando te falei que te amava, vi em seus olhos que aquilo era algo que você não esperava ouvir de mim.

GG: Fiquei surpreso, não imaginei que poderia fazê-la ficar apaixonada por mim.

SS: Mas fiquei. E fiquei com um filho na minha barriga, e sem saber o que fazer. Quando você foi embora, deixou Sam dentro de mim. Só fui descobrir que estava grávida algumas semanas mais tarde, depois de tantos enjôos e mal-estar. Ainda bem que tinha o meu irmão, que me ajudou nas despesas. Enxoval, exames, parto, tudo teve a ajuda dele. E quando Sam nasceu, disse pra mim mesma que seriamos apenas nós dois, já que ele teria apenas a mim.

GG: Você foi egoísta, Sara. Podia ter me procurado em Vegas, era um filho meu que estava em sua barriga! Ou pensava que eu jamais iria ajudá-la e viraria as costas para a minha mulher e meu filho?

SS: Eu não era sua mulher, Griss.

GG: A partir do momento em que dormiu comigo e ficou grávida de mim, passou a ser. Além do que, com o passar do tempo, fui percebendo o quanto você me fazia falta, fui descobrindo que você era a melhor mulher que um homem poderia ter, e posteriormente me vi apaixonado por você.

Sara chorava e estava vermelha. Da porta do quarto, Sam ouvia toda a conversa e chorava em silêncio.

GG: Vem cá, honey!

Sara chegou tão perto de Grissom a ponto de sentir a respiração quente dele em seu rosto. Ele a tocou e a beijou com paixão.

SS: Griss...

GG: O mais importante é que o Sam existe e é um garoto bonito e inteligente. E felizmente teve a quem puxar: nós dois!

SS: Você quer mesmo ser pai? Pensei que não tivesse vocação pra ser...

GG: Se você soube ser mãe, porque eu não posso ser pai desse menino lindo?

A perita sorriu e o casal se abraçou. Sam apareceu na sala com lágrimas nos olhos, tentando entender a cena romântica dos dois.

SS: Então... você é meu pai?

GG: Vem cá, Sam.

Grissom sentou-se com o menino no sofá e começou a explicar as coisas:

GG: Você não deve estar entendendo o que está acontecendo.

SS: Não mesmo. Eu escutei vocês brigando, não estou entendendo...

GG: A raiva já passou. Sabe, Sam, eu amo muito sua mãe. Além de Sara ser a mulher mais bonita, mais sensata e mais inteligente que eu conheço, ela me deu você. Ou melhor, nós nos demos você. Por que você foi feito com muito carinho, muito desejo e muita paixão.

SS: Você amava a mamãe?

GG: Eu me apaixonei por ela depois que nos conhecemos, e quando ela veio trabalhar comigo, percebi que não poderia mais ficar sem ela. Sabe Sam, tenho cinqüenta anos e aprendi muita coisa nessa vida. Minha mãe costumava me dizer que nenhum homem é feliz enquanto não tem um amor e um filho.

Até descobrir que Sara era a mulher ideal para passar o resto da vida ao meu lado, dei muita cabeçada, como se diz. Me envolvi com pessoas erradas e acreditava em coisas que hoje vejo que não têm a menor importância. O mais importante é o amor e a família. Eles são a base do homem – ser humano em geral.

Como seu pai, tenho o dever de lhe mostrar a vida em sua essência, e prepará-lo para o mundo. Quero que você aprenda e seja um homem de bem, meu filho.

Sam abriu um sorriso franco e puro de criança, e uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto. Os olhos muito azuis se tornaram uma piscina natural de águas cristalinas, pois estavam marejados.

Sara não dizia nada, estava muito emocionada com o carinho com que pai e filho se tratavam. Uma paixão imediata.

GG: Eu amo não somente sua mãe como a você também, Sam. E gostaria muito que você me aceitasse como seu pai. É claro que você vai precisar de algum tempo para absorver tudo isso, mas sei que seu bom coração vai lhe auxiliar em suas decisões.

SS: Me perdoa por não ter lhe falado de seu pai, Sam?

SS: É claro, mamãe! Eu te amo muito e amo o meu pai também. A gente se deu muito bem, ele é um cara muito legal!

Os três riram e se abraçaram, felizes com o início de um novo começo. Uma família estava se formando naquele momento, e logo descobririam que haveria mais alguém para completar a felicidade deles.

Sam percebeu o clima que estava entre Sara e Grissom e resolveu deixá-los a sós.

SS: Vou para o quarto.

GG: Mas por que, filho?

SS: Não quero atrapalhar o namoro de vocês...

Os dois se olharam e caíram na risada. O menino tinha um grande senso de humor. Quando ficaram a sós, trocaram beijos e caricias.

SS: Devagar, Griss, Sam pode nos ver...

GG: Ele está no quarto... – sussurrou.

Grissom e Sara se amassavam no sofá, com as mãos perdidas nos corpos um do outro.

GG: Escuta, eu volto à noite... Quero dormir com você.

SS: Sam dorme comigo na cama.

GG: Bom, eu posso dormir aqui na sala. Aí, de madrugada, você pode vir me visitar...

SS: Griss... E se o Sam nos flagrar?

GG: Honey... Primeiro, nosso garoto estará dormindo.

Não acredito que às duas da manhã ele estará acordado, e isso não pode acontecer. Segundo, ele é muito inteligente e já tem maturidade para entender certas coisas. Acredito que ele já saiba o que seja sexo, embora não iremos estimulá-lo a ver e prestar atenção nessas coisas. Não viu a conversa que tive com ele falando de como ele foi gerado?

SS: Ele absorveu bem a conversa.

GG: E tenho outra questão a resolver.

SS: Sim?

GG: Quero meu sobrenome na certidão de Sam. Como você o registrou?

SS: Sam James Sidle.

GG: A partir de agora será Sam James Sidle Grissom.

SS: Vamos consertar isso em breve.

GG: Daqui a pouco temos trabalho. Com quem você vai deixar Sam?

SS: Tenho deixado com a Anne, minha vizinha do lado. Ela é muito boa, e dou um dinheirinho a ela quando o busco.

GG: Certo!

Grissom se despediu do filho, de Sara e depois saiu. Mais tarde, antes de levá-lo para a casa da vizinha (que já estava sabendo), Sara o aconselhou:

SS: Comporte-se e obedeça à Anne, ok?

SS: Sim, mamãe.

SS: Seu pai e eu te amamos muito, nunca se esqueça disso.

SS: Eu amo vocês!

Sara abraçou o filho como se nunca mais fosse vê-lo. Em seguida, deixou-o com a boa vizinha e seguiu para o trabalho.

No lab, Catherine a puxou para uma conversa. Estavam apenas as duas na sala de convivência, já que Grissom estava separando os casos do dia.

CW: Ei, me responda uma coisa.

SS: Sim.

CW: Outro dia vi você com um homem e um menino.

Quem eram?

SS: Está pensando mal de mim? Não sabe da minha relação com Grissom?

CW: Por isso mesma fiquei cabreira.

SS: É uma longa história que depois te conto. Mas não é nada de grave.

CW: Se você me diz, então acredito...

Enquanto Sara e Grissom iam a campo para mais um dia de cena de crime, mais violência, Sam brincava no parque que ficava perto de casa, acompanhado por Anne.

A: Ei Sam, preciso correr em casa, estou muito apertada.

Você me promete não sair daí?

SS: Sim.

Anne foi até o apartamento, E Sam ficou sozinho na pracinha, brincando no escorregador. Alguém que o observava se aproximou.

##: Você gosta de brincar no escorregador?

SS: Sim.

##: Quando eu era criança também gostava. Qual o seu nome, menino?

##: Sam.

##: Que nome bonito! Você gosta de sorvete?

SS: Adoro!

##: Posso lhe pagar um?

SS: Hum... Pode!

##: Ótimo! Então venha comigo, vou te levar na melhor sorveteria que tem na cidade. Onde sua mãe está?

SS: Ela e papai estão trabalhando.

##: Bem, vou te pagar o sorvete e já te trago aqui.

SS: Tá bom.

Sam acompanhou a pessoa até o carro e entrou. Em seguida, o motorista acelerou com o carro e seguiu em rumo desconhecido.

Poucos minutos depois, Anne voltou à pracinha e não viu Sam. O lugar não era grande, então era possível visualizar a área toda com um simples olhar. Havia algumas pessoas chegando, mães com seus filhos, e começou a perguntar sobre o paradeiro do menino. Nenhuma vira.

A mulher começou a chorar e ligou para a polícia.

Brass recebeu o telefonema quando estava no local do crime com Grissom e Sara. Ele olhou para a perita e ficou gelado.

GG: O que foi, Brass?

JB: Me ligaram da delegacia. Uma mulher desesperada ligou dizendo que o menino que ela tomava conta sumiu.

SS: Nossa!

JB: Foi sua vizinha quem ligou, Sara.

SS: Como é? – o desespero foi imediato.

GG: Explique melhor, Brass.

JB: Ela estava nervosa, não entendi bem o recado. Só disse que deixou o menino na praça um instante e quando voltou não o encontrou mais.

SS: Sam! – berrou Sara.

GG: Calma, Sara! – tentou contê-la Grissom, não menos assustado.

SS: Como calma, Griss? Meu filho foi seqüestrado e você me pede pra ficar calma!

GG: Sam também é meu filho, e estou tão assustado quanto você. Vamos encontrá-lo, te prometo.

SS: Quero olhar bem na cara da Anne, aquela maldita em quem confiei deixar Sam!

Sara estava tão furiosa que parecia que iria cometer um homicídio.

JB: Nós vamos até a casa da sua vizinha, mas não aconselho que você vá também, Sara. Não está em condição nenhuma!

SS: Vá para o inferno você também, Brass! É o meu filho que está em perigo e ninguém vai me impedir de ir até lá!

GG: Escute, Sara! Você não vai e ponto final! Vou deixá-la com Catherine. Prometo resolver isso logo, tá?

A loira apareceu imediatamente.

CW: Oi. Vim assim que soube. Que coisa horrível!

GG: Catherine, fique com Sara, leve-a pra sua casa. Ela não está em condições nenhuma de se envolver. Vou com Brass até a casa dessa vizinha dela.

CW: Certo!

Sara viu Grissom e Brass partindo e sentiu o coração doer. Onde estaria seu menino?

CW: Venha, Sara, vamos comer alguma coisa.

SS: Não quero, Cath. Mas obrigada assim mesmo.

CW: Então vamos para a minha casa, lá você descansa um pouco e recupera suas forças.

Grissom e Brass bateram na porta da vizinha de Sara.

JB: Senhorita Anne?

A: Sim.

JB: Sou Jim Brass da polícia de Las Vegas e este é Gil Grissom, da criminalística. Podemos fazer algumas perguntas?

A: Vocês vieram me prender? – assustou-se.

JB: Fez algo que não devia?

A: Não foi culpa minha... Eu... Eu precisava ir ao banheiro.

GG: E por que não o trouxe com você? Não sabe que não se pode deixar uma criança sozinha em lugar algum?

A: Sam é um menino tão esperto, pensei que ele não sairia de lá.

JB: E não sairia mesmo. Acontece que alguém já o observava, estava perto de vocês. Se você não o tivesse deixado só, quem o levou talvez não tentasse nada.

A: Mas senhor...

GG: Você será interrogada.

A: Vou ser presa por causa daquele peste?

GG: Ele é meu filho! – disse com muita frieza e raiva no olhar.

A: Oh...

JB: Vamos, a delegacia te espera.

Eles iam saindo quando o celular de Brass tocou.

JB: Ei, acompanhe a senhorita até o carro – disse a um policial que os acompanhava.

Brass atendeu ao celular e no final da conversa ficou espantado.

JB: Parece que encontraram Sam.

GG: Onde ele está, Brass?

JB: Vamos até ele.

Ao chegar ao lugar onde o menino foi encontrado, Grissom ficou chocado ao vê-lo na maca da ambulância, amarrado e desacordado.

GG: O que aconteceu com Sam?

##: Ele foi encontrado por um homem que passava por aqui com seu filho. Ele estava desacordado, com as calças arreadas.

GG: Deus do céu! – passou a mão na testa, querendo não pensar no que estava pensando.

JB: Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

GG: Estou tentando não pensar que algo de terrível aconteceu ao meu filho...

JB: Vamos pegar quem fez qualquer coisa ao Sam...

Grissom olhou bem para o gramado onde o filho fora encontrado e viu um preservativo com esperma dentro, provavelmente utilizado pelo maníaco que atacou Sam. Com um lenço, recolheu a evidência e segurou com cuidado.

JB: O que é isso?

GG: Evidência que me levará ao desgraçado que fez isto com Sam.

JB: Certo.

GG: Vou com ele para o hospital.

Grissom entrou na ambulância e acompanhou o menino. Durante o trajeto, o médico fez uma confissão que o deixou ainda mais chocado e raivoso.

##: O menino sofreu abuso sexual, senhor...

GG: Grissom.

##: Senhor Grissom.

GG: Meu Deus...

##: As calças estavam arreadas e encontramos preservativo perto.

GG: Eu já recolhi e vou mandar analisá-lo.

##: Ele está aparentemente bem, acho que as seqüelas serão de dano psicológico. Você e sua esposa terão de fazer o máximo que puderem para que o menino volte a ter uma vida normal.

GG: Farei até o impossível, doutor.

Enquanto a ambulância seguia o curso em direção ao hospital, Grissom ficou pensando em como dar a notícia terrível para Sara. Seria mais um sofrimento para a mulher que amava.

Naquele momento, ele percebeu que teria de ser muito mais do que o supervisor sério do laboratório de criminalística: teria de ser o pai, o amante, o homem que deveria proteger os dois amores de sua vida. E, a qualquer custo, pegar e punir quem fez tamanha crueldade com seu filho.

Catherine chegou com Sara em sua casa. Estava em silêncio, já que Lindsay estava viajando com a avó.

SS: Lindsay está?

CW: Não, ela foi para Malibu com minha mãe. Sente-se e descanse um pouco.

SS: Não estou cansada, só um pouco enjoada...

A loira olhou para a companheira de equipe intrigada.

CW: Sara, não quis te perguntar nada na hora, mas depois que a vi com um homem e um menino, e agora esse sumiço desse mesmo menino, fiquei com a pulga atrás da orelha. O que esse menino é seu, afinal?

SS: Ele é meu filho. Meu e de Grissom.

CW: Como é?

SS: Sam é fruto do nosso envolvimento em São Francisco.

CW: Agora está tudo muito claro pra mim.

SS: Porque me pergunta isso?

CW: Eu vi você com o menino e um homem junto alguns dias atrás.

SS: O homem é meu irmão Danny. Foi ele quem ficou com Sam esses anos todos.

CW: Não entendo por que você o escondeu do Gil.

SS: Agora está tudo bem. Grissom me desculpou e Sam o ama, como ele ficou apaixonado pelo pai. Sabe que Sam adora insetos?

CW: Tinha que ser filho do Gil mesmo! – riu.

SS: Ele tem uma coleção de besourinhos recolhidos nos jardins.

CW: Essa eu não quero perder!

Sara deitou-se no sofá. Estava bem enjoada.

CW: Está se sentindo mal?

SS: De novo esses enjôos chatos...

CW: Você está grávida?

SS: Grávida?

CW: Sim. É possível, não?

SS: Bem... Acho que sim. Ah, sei lá, Cath! Minha menstruação sempre foi desregulada, achava até que nunca fosse sangrar...

CW: Bom, de qualquer forma, acho bom que você descanse. Sam vai precisar de você inteira, ok?

SS: Vou tentar, mas não vai ser fácil.

CW: É só fechar os olhos. Na cozinha tem comida e bebida. Vou tomar um banho, fique á vontade, tá?

SS: Obrigada, Cath.

Catherine subiu para o quarto, enquanto Sara ajeitava as almofadas; em seguida se ajeitou em uma posição que não a deixasse com dores ou enjoada. No quarto, Catherine recebeu um telefonema de Grissom, que estava na sala de espera do hospital.

CW: Willows.

GG: Catherine?

CW: Gil? Como o menino está?

GG: Está dormindo. Agora está bem. Como Sara está?

CW: Ela se deitou no sofá. Estava reclamando de enjôos mas está bem.

GG: Enjôos?

CW: Sim, mas nada grave.

GG: Sei...

CW: Quando Sam terá alta?

GG: Assim que Sara acordar pela manhã, peça que venha pra cá.

CW: Ok.

Em algum lugar...

##¹: Incompetente! Deixou o menino vivo pra contar história! Sabe que será identificado!

##²: Mas não era para violentá-lo?

##¹: Era só matá-lo, imbecil! O que é que eu faço com você?

##³: Não o mate, ele pode nos ser útil.

##¹: Acha que devo mantê-lo vivo?

##³: O alvo não é ele. É Grissom, não é?

##¹: Você tem razão. Esse sofrimento dele por causa do menino já é algo a se comemorar. Depois eu vejo o que vou fazer com esse energúmeno.

Na manhã seguinte Sara acordou ainda sentindo enjôos.

E sentindo dores pelo corpo todo, pois dormir em sofá, mesmo sendo tão macio como o da Catherine, não era a mesma coisa que dormir em sua cama.

CW: Dormiu bem, Sara?

SS: Ô se dormi...

CW: Ah, não reclama, o sofá é bem macio...

SS: Sei disso, mas os enjôos não me deixaram em paz.

CW: Acho que você deveria fazer um exame de sangue. Sinto que você e Gil terão um novo bebê.

SS: Mais um filho?

CW: É o que parece. Ah, ontem, quando você já estava dormindo, o Grissom me ligou.

SS: Como Sam está?

CW: Segundo ele, está bem. Mas ele pediu que você fosse pra lá.

SS: Vou agora!

CW: Não vai comer nada?

SS: Enjoada como estou, vomitaria tudo. Além disso, quero ver meu filho o mais rápido possível.

Sara vestiu a jaqueta e ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos.

CW: Você está bem?

SS: Estou. Obrigada por tudo, Cath.

Sara chegou ao hospital e encontrou Grissom. Os dois se beijaram e ele, sabendo que a amada iria sofrer, abraçou-a com muito carinho.

SS: Como Sam está?

GG: Ele está bem agora. Mas ontem não estava.

SS: O que aconteceu com ele? O que fizeram com o nosso filho?

GG: Sam foi vítima de pedofilia, honey.

Os olhos da perita encheram d'água e rapidamente as lágrimas começaram a rolar.

SS: Diz pra mim que não é verdade... – fez beicinho.

GG: É verdade, amor. Infelizmente.

Sara afundou sua cabeça no ombro de Grissom e chorou. Chorou copiosamente, inconsolável. Ele a acariciava com ternura, e quem olhava a cena notava quanto amor havia entre o casal. E naquele momento, Sara teve a convicção de que trazia no ventre mais um fruto de seu amor por Grissom.

Os dois se olharam e Sara sussurrou:

SS: Acho que vamos ter um bebê...

O supervisor levantou a sobrancelha, quase não acreditando, mas o sorriso no rosto o entregou.

GG: Verdade, honey? Mais um filho nosso?

SS: Bem, eu acho que sim. Não tenho muita certeza, mas meu corpo tem me dado sinais.

GG: Catherine me informou por telefone que você sentiu enjôos ontem.

SS: É, me senti mal.

GG: Você dormiu bem?

SS: Não muito, senti falta de vocês... Senti falta do seu corpo no meu...

Grissom se aproximou mais de Sara e disse ao pé do ouvido:

GG: Quando chegarmos em casa vou grudar meu corpo no seu...

Sara sorriu e a médica se aproximou dos dois.

Dra: Vocês são os pais do pequeno Sam James Sidle?

SS: Somos.

Dra: Gostariam de vê-lo?

GG: Agora!

Dra: Entrem, ele quer vê-los.

Sara e Grissom entraram no quarto e Sam sorriu para eles.

SS: Ei, vocês estão aqui!

SS: Sim, filho, nós estamos. Ou pensou que não viríamos ficar com você?

SS: Eu sei que você nunca me abandonaria, mamãe.

GG: Eu também nunca vou abandoná-lo, Sam. Somos uma família agora, ficaremos juntos para sempre.

SS: A gente vai morar numa casa grande, com piscina e cachorro?

Sara olhou para Grissom e sorriu. Queria ver como ele iria driblar o sonho infantil.

GG: Já vou ver uma casa bem grande e bonita para a gente morar. Nós três. E você terá uma piscina e um cachorro também.

SS: Obrigado, papai.

Sam teve alta naquele dia mesmo, e a pequena família foi para o apartamento de Sara. Sam fora para o quarto assistir tv, e o casal ficou na sala.

SS: Onde está a canalha da Anne?

GG: Ela foi interrogada, e segundo Brass, num telefonema que me deu, foi presa por abandono de incapaz. Ela nunca poderia ter deixado Sam sozinho. Havia alguém observando-o, como uma testemunha disse na delegacia.

SS: Quem seria?

GG: Ela não viu bem, mas disse que o carro era preto.

SS: Há! Em Vegas tem quantos carros pretos, Griss?

GG: Já ouviu falar em rastreamento?

SS: Ok, fico quieta.

Sara percebeu que o olhar de Grissom estava cheio de segundas intenções. Próximos um do outro, a respiração ofegante, o desejo iminente... O toque das mãos grossas dele na pele suava da perita, os olhares, as bocas entreabertas, querendo entrar uma na outra...

Grissom encostou a boca na orelha de Sara, fazendo-a se arrepiar por completo e sentir o orgasmo próximo.

SS: Griss, é melhor não... Sam está no quarto, pode nos flagrar.

GG: Um minuto.

Grissom chegou discretamente na porta do quarto e viu o filho dormindo profundamente, chegando a roncar. O menino estava cansado pelo estresse de hospital.

GG: Ele está dormindo – disse com um sorrisinho no rosto.

SS: Mesmo assim...

GG: Vem cá, Sara...

Grissom puxou a amada para si e a beijou intensa e apaixonadamente. Beijos quentes, repletos de saliva, mãos percorrendo o corpo do outro em busca de prazer, gemidos ao pé do ouvido... roupas atiradas no chão e dois corpos se amando como dois insaciáveis. Dentro de Sara, Grissom se encontrava, encontrava a paz que necessitava. Ela era sua paz, seu sossego.

Como não ir ao céu tendo aquelas lindas pernas abertas para si? Como não pedir pra morrer de amor penetrando seu órgão reprodutor no da mulher que o fazia delirar? Como não amar e não querer ser amado por Sara?

Grissom sabia que ela era única, especial. Qualquer mulher que tivera em sua cama jamais significou qualquer coisa para ele. Mas Sara era a jóia mais preciosa que conhecera. Além de lhe dar um amor como jamais sonhou imaginou existir, ainda lhe dera um filho lindo e inteligente, que, modéstia à parte, era muito parecido com ele.

E assim, pensando em tudo de bom que acontecera em sua vida por causa de Sara, Grissom, segurando os cabelos dela, explodiu com toda a força dentro dela, inundando-a completamente nas entranhas. Olhos nos olhos, respiração acelerada, corpos suando... Ele afundou a cabeça nos cabelos macios de Sara e continuou a soltar seu jato quente, enquanto acariciava as pernas devidamente abertas para o supervisor.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois adormeceram. E do corredor, Sam sorria satisfeito, sabendo que tinha pais que se amavam e que, juntos, seriam muito felizes.

Já era manhã quando eles despertaram.

GG: Bom dia, honey!

SS: Já é de manhã?

GG: Acabamos dormindo...

SS: Só espero que Sam não nos tenha visto fazendo amor...

GG: Ele é um menino esperto, Sara. Não se preocupe. Tem muita maturidade para a idade dele. Precisamos ir para o lab.

SS: Não tenho com quem deixar o Sam.

GG: Bom, então você terá de levá-lo.

SS: O Ecklie não irá gostar...

GG: Eu me entendo com ele.

SS: E quanto à equipe? Vamos apresentá-lo como nosso filho?

GG: Catherine já sabe. Duvido que já não tenha espalhado a "notícia".

Sara riu e vestiu-se para acordar Sam. Grissom foi primeiro para o lab, Sara foi logo depois em seu carro com Sam. Ao entrar no lab, muitas pessoas ficaram olhando para os dois de mãos dadas, e achando o menino uma fofura, já que Sam sorria para todo mundo. A equipe estava na sala de convivência com Grissom – menos Sofia.

GS: O cara se chama Charles Pattinson, ex-presidiário, estava na condicional.

CW: Esse cara...

GS: Sim, é o que violentou Sam. Por falar nisso, quem é o menino?

SS: Meu filho, Greg! – disse Sara, da porta.

Todos olharam para ela e ficaram surpresos com o que a perita acabara de dizer. E ficaram encantados com a beleza do menino.

NS: Seu filho, Sara?

GS: Porque nunca nos contou antes, Sarinha?

SS: Bom, eu ia falar do Sam, estava pensando em um almoço e tal, mas os acontecimentos mudaram toda a história.

NS: Seja bem-vindo, Sam. Você é um rapazinho muito bonito, sabia?

SS: Obrigado!

WB: Que lindos olhos ele tem...

SS: Puxei ao meu pai... – sorriu.

CW: Não vai apresentar o pai a nós, Sara? – Cath sorriu propositalmente, para que a perita falasse de Grissom.

WB: Ué, onde está o pai de Sam, Sara? Ele mora em Vegas?

GG: Ele está aqui mesmo, Warrick.

Todos olharam para Grissom abismados, menos Cath, se divertindo com a situação.

GS: Você é o pai de Sam?

GG: Sou.

NS: Nunca poderia imaginar... Estou surpreso!

Antes que Grissom dissesse alguma coisa, Sofia chegou na porta.

SC: Ecklie quer falar com você.

GS: Virou mensageira do Ecklie é?

Ela ignorou o comentário de Greg.

GG: Já estou indo. Mas você, Sofia, junte-se à equipe, quero vê-la em serviço também.

A loira fez cara de quem não gostou e sentou-se na cadeira.

A equipe se entreolhou espantada com o jeito rebelde da novata, e pelo fato de ela ser ligada ao cara que ninguém suportava: Conrad Ecklie. Enquanto o pessoal paparicava e conversava com Sam, Grissom foi até a sala dele.

GG: Queria falar comigo?

CE: Entre.

GG: Não precisava mandar uma mensageira, você mesmo poderia ter vindo falar comigo.

CE: Muito bem. Que história é essa de ficar trazendo filho para o lab?

GG: Não tínhamos com quem deixar Sam. E depois do que aconteceu a ele, preferimos não deixá-lo com ninguém.

CE: Isto aqui é um laboratório de criminalística, não um parque de diversões!

GG: Você não precisa me dizer porque eu sei muito bem o que é isto!

CE: Dê um jeito de tirar o menino daqui. Não é lugar pra ele.

GG: Sam não sairá daqui sem Sara e eu. Além do mais, ele não está fazendo bagunça, se te passou pela cabeça. A presença do meu filho é responsabilidade minha, quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar.

CE: Estou de olho em você e Sara.

Grissom saiu da sala de Ecklie furioso, e no corredor encontrou Brass.

GG: Alguma novidade no caso, Brass?

JB: Estava mesmo te procurando. O homem que violentou Sam está na sala de interrogatórios, gostaria de falar com ele?

GG: Com toda a certeza! Vamos!

Grissom entrou na sala junto com Brass e fixou seus olhos azuis nos olhos negros e tenebrosos do homem que estava sentado na cadeira. A raiva fez seu sangue ferver nas veias.

JB: Muito bem. Nome completo e idade.

CP: Charles Pattinson, 30 anos.

JB: Senhor Pattinson, como foi que você chegou até o menino Sam?

CP: Haviam me dado a descrição do moleque e o endereço.

Aí eu passei a vigiar a rotina dele e foi fácil chegar até ele.

GG: Quem foi que deu ordens para você seqüestrar Sam?

O homem ficou calado, mas olhando fixamente para Grissom e Brass.

JB: O gato comeu sua língua?

CP: Não tenho porque falar?

JB: Prefere ficar a vida toda na prisão ou no corredor da morte? Pra mim não faz nenhuma diferença em vê-lo vivo ou morto...

CP: Só posso dizer uma coisa: quem fez isso está muito mais perto do que vocês imaginam...

GG: É alguém conhecido?

CP: Diria para prestarem atenção ao seu redor.

Sabendo que não conseguiriam arrancar nada mais do sujeito, Brass ordenou que o policial que estava de guarda levassem-no para a delegacia.

JB: Acho que ele vai acabar dizendo. A menos que esteja sendo ameaçado.

GG: Nem sei dizer o que senti olhando nos olhos daquele sujeito.

JB: Entendo sua situação, amigo. E vamos prender quem está por trás disso tudo.

GG: Venha comigo, Sam está aqui.

JB: É mesmo?

GG: Não tínhamos com quem deixá-lo. E Sara está muito ressabiada, não confia em ninguém.

JB: É normal.

Os dois chegaram à sala de convivência e encontraram o menino se divertindo comendo um bolo e bebendo leite achocolatado. E a equipe achando graça.

JB: Ei, está havendo uma festinha por aqui?

NS: Todo mundo se tornou fã dessa figurinha aqui, Brass!

Brass olhou para o menino e ficou assombrado com a semelhança dele com Grissom. Na verdade, uma mistura perfeita dos dois. Mas os olhos do menino era uma coisa de louco, pareciam duas turquesas de tão azuis e brilhantes.

JB: Como vai, Sam?

SS: Bem e o senhor?

JB: Senhor? Sou tão velho assim?

SS: Tem cara de vovô!

A equipe explodiu na gargalhada. Grissom deu uma risadinha discreta, mas também acho divertida a resposta direta do filho.

Brass levou na brincadeira e achou graça no comentário do menino.

JB: Bom, eu poderia ser seu pai, tenho quase a idade do Grissom.

SS: Meu pai é mais bonito...

Grissom se inflou com o elogio do filho e Sara ficou encantada.

O celular de Sara tocou e todos ficaram quietos, prestando atenção.

SS: Vou atender no corredor. Com licença.

No corredor...

SS: Sidle.

##: Vá para fora do lab e não fale com ninguém.

SS: Quem está falando?

##: No momento certo você saberá. Agora vá até a rua e fique na linha.

Sara foi andando com o celular na mão. Ninguém no lab que a viu estranhou, afinal, celular era extremamente necessário para o trabalho. A rua onde ficava o lab estava deserta e Sara não avistou nada.

SS: Não vejo nada na rua.

##: Ande para a direita que você verá um carro preto parado.

Sara andou meio ressabiada, e logo avistou o carro. Aparentemente não tinha ninguém, mas estava de insufilme muito escuro, então não dava pra saber se havia ou não alguém dentro. A ligação havia sido encerrada pelo interlocutor, e quando estava analisando o carro, Sara foi atingida na cabeça por um pedaço de madeira, caindo desacordada. Em poucos segundos já estava longe do lab. E ela nem poderia imaginar o que estava reservado para si...

Na sala de convivência...

GG: Sara está demorando. Onde ela está?

CW: Vou até o corredor ver se ela está por lá.

Assim que Catherine saiu, Sam perguntou ao pai, apreensivo:

SS: Onde está a mamãe?

GG: Ela deve ter ido ao banheiro, filho. Mas daqui a pouco ela volta. Greg, leve Sam para conhecer seus objetos musicais, ela curte muito.

GS: Vamos lá, garoto? Te mostro tudo, você vai se amarrar!

Depois que os dois saíram, Catherine voltou, um pouco apreensiva.

CW: Sara saiu do lab falando ao celular.

GG: Como soube?

CW: A Judh e outros funcionários a viram saindo, mas não estranharam nada.

JB: Vou chamar meus homens para que fiquem em alerta.

Brass saiu imediatamente e Grissom foi atrás com a equipe.

GG: Ela não está aqui. Vou tentar falar com ela pelo celular.

Grissom discou e logo escutou o toque do celular de Sara.

GG: O celular está por perto.

CW: Mas como ela largaria o aparelho?

GG: É óbvio que ela não o largou, Catherine.

Grissom seguiu seus instintos e foi na direção dos toques do aparelho. Ele estava caído no chão, num gramado que ficava á direita do lab. O supervisor pegou um lenço e assim tocou no aparelho. Verificou e confirmou que era mesmo de Sara.

CW: Então?

GG: É o celular de Sara.

CW: Mas... onde ela está?

GG: Não sei, preciso saber.

Nick, que olhava para cada canto, viu um pedaço de madeira no mínimo suspeito.

NS: Pessoal, achei uma coisa aqui.

Todos foram até onde Nick estava.

CW: Pedaço de madeira. Essa mancha vermelha parece... sangue?

GG: Alguém trouxe a maleta?

NS: Busco rápido.

Poucos minutos depois, Nick estava de volta. Colocou a luva e com um cotonete, recolheu um pouco do liquido vermelho que estava na madeira. Depois, pingou um líquido na ponta do cotonete, que ficou rosa.

NS: Grissom, é sangue humano. Provavelmente de Sara.

GG: Mande para análise, Nick.

Enquanto isso, em um lugar não muito longe dali, Sara, ferida na cabeça, ainda inconsciente, era colocada dentro de uma caixa de vidro. Em seguida, os criminosos jogaram luzes de neon caso anoitecesse e trancaram-na. Depois, começaram a jogar terra por cima, enterrando-a.

De volta ao lab...

CW: Encontrou alguma ligação?

GG: Número privado. Mas vou pedir que consigam rastreá-lo.

O celular de Sara tocou naquele momento. Todos ficaram apreensivos, na expectativa de um contato de quem estivesse com a perita.

CW: Atende, Gil. Pode haver alguma informação sobre o paradeiro de Sara.

GG: Grissom.

##: É o senhor Grissom da criminalística?

GG: Quem fala?

##: Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu. Acho que temos algo que o senhor se aprece bastante não é?

GG: Você está com Sara?

##: Mais ou menos.

GG: Canalha, o que você fez com ela?

##: Em breve você receberá informações sobre ela. Mas em hipótese alguma avise a polícia e nem nos rastreie. Senão ela morre muito antes do momento certo.

GG: O que você quer em troca da liberdade dela?

##: Já falei, em breve você receberá as instruções. Aguarde notícias.

O interlocutor desligou e Grissom passou a mão no rosto. Onde estaria Sara? O que ele ou eles, queriam? Catherine viu o sofrimento estampado no rosto do amigo e tentou consolá-lo.

CW: Não se deixe abater, Gil. Nós vamos encontrá-la. Sara é muito forte, mais do que você pensa.

GG: Sam está aqui. Como vou explicar a ele?

CW:Você não tem que falar a verdade agora, isso só vai assustá-lo. Vamos fazer o seguinte: vou levá-lo para a casa da minha mãe, ela está com Lindsay, e assim os dois podem brincar. Com isso, Sam irá se distrair e nos dará tempo de encontrar Sara. O que me diz?

GG: Digo que você tem toda razão e que merece um aumento!

Catherine sorriu aliviada.

Grissom pegou o menino que estava fazendo bagunça com Greg, "depois eu quero falar com você", e o levou ao corredor, onde Catherine já o esperava.

GG: Tia Cath vai levá-lo para a casa da mãe dela e você irá brincar com a Lindsay, filha dela.

SS: Mas cadê a mamãe?

GG: Sua mãe está em um caso e vai demorar, talvez só volte á noite. Mas assim que ela chegar iremos buscar você, está bem?

SS: Sim, papai...

Os olhinhos azuis de Sam já queriam chorar. Ele detestava ficar longe da mãe, e sair sem se despedir dela doía seu coração infantil tão cheio de pureza. Vendo a dor do filho Grissom percebeu que ser pai também significava sofrer junto.

Em outro lugar, Sara despertava e sentia um pouco de falta de ar. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava dentro de algo, apertado e com pouco ar. Imediatamente ficou desesperada, batendo, socando e tentando chutar o vidro para ver se conseguia quebrar. Inútil, o vidro era forte e estava com quilos e quilos de terra por cima.

Ao perceber que estava enterrada, condenada à morte, Sara começou a gritar, na esperança que alguém pudesse ouvi-la.

No lab, a expectativa pela ligação era enorme. Hodges entrou na sala de convivência esbaforido.

DH: Trago notícias sobre o desaparecimento de Sara – entregou um envelope a Grissom.

Ele pôs os óculos e analisou, muito sério, cada linha do envelope. Todos se aproximaram para ver do que se tratava.

GG: É uma fita. Aqui no bilhete diz que é para inserir no aparelho, pois veremos imagens fortes.

Grissom introduziu a fita no aparelho e apareceu a imagem de Sara dentro do caixão, lutando desesperada para sair dali.

Todos estavam chocados com o que viam.

NS: Fita gravada?

GG: Parece tão real...

WB: Acho que é simultâneo. A fita na verdade é um dispositivo que interliga o nosso aparelho ao lugar onde Sara está. O criminoso quer que soframos ao vê-la se debatendo na caixa, ou sei lá o que for.

As luzes acesas estavam sufocando a perita, pois acionava um sistema que diminuía a quantidade de ar.

SS: Por favor, apaguem essa luz... Preciso... de ar... Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – e voltou a socar e chutar o caixão de vidro com muita raiva – Me tirem daqui!

Grissom estava segurando com dificuldade o choro, o sofrimento de Sara estava deixando-o atordoado. A vontade dele era de entrar na tela e tirar a amada daquele lugar terrível.

Poucos minutos depois, Catherine voltou.

CW: Como estamos?

GG: Mandaram uma fita onde mostra Sara.

CW: Céus! Ela não parece nada bem... – disse olhando para a tela onde assistiam em tempo real a perita em sua "sepultura".

GG: Ela não está nada bem, mas sei que Sara é forte, vai resistir.

CW: Por quanto tempo, Gil?

Grissom olhou para a amiga desolado.

CW: Precisamos agir rápido.

O celular de Grissom tocou.

GG: Grissom.

##: Você recebeu a fita, senhor Grissom?

GG: Sim. Agora quero saber o que você pretende com tudo isto.

##: A senhorita Sidle só tem mais 5 horas de ar, então é bom que você seja rápido.

GG: Me diga o que você quer.

##: Eu tornarei a ligar.

A ligação caiu e Grissom ficou mais aflito. Não sabia o que o criminoso queria e o ar de Sara iria durar pouco. Tinha que agir, e rapidamente. Greg estava voltando para a sala de convivência quando escutou alguém falando ao telefone no lock. Escondido, viu que era Sofia.

SC: É, parece que logo vão descobrir onde a peste da Sara está. Não se preocupe, darei um jeito para que ela morra. Sim, sei disso. Grissom terá de escolher. Não, ninguém sabe de nós dois, meu querido. Não se preocupe, não vão me descobrir. Te ligo mais tarde, preciso ir.

Greg ficou chocado e saiu dali antes que ela pudesse vê-lo. Sofia era uma traidora! Ele chegou à sala e viu Grissom e a equipe olhando atentamente para o vídeo. Sara parecia sem forças para suportar ao espaço tão pequeno e com tão pouco ar. "Seja forte, honey. Por mim e por Sam, precisamos de você", pensou um Grissom sério e com os olhos fixados na tela, vendo o sofrimento da mulher amada.

Greg se aproximou, querendo contar o que ouvira, mas Sofia entrou na sala logo em seguida, então teve de se manter calado, porque tinha certeza de que ela inventaria algo para desmontar seus argumentos. A situação de Sara ficou extremamente pior quando Grissom, olhando sem tirar os olhos nem um instante da tela, observou uma reação de desespero de Sara.

CW: O que está acontecendo? Parece que ela está sendo agredida...

GG: Não... Ela não está sendo agredida... Está... sendo comida viva!

Todos: Como?

GG: Formigas. Vejam.

A equipe viu o desespero de Sara sendo atacada e ficaram apavorados. Nick chegara às lágrimas. Grissom conseguiu paralisar a cena onde aparece a formiga por inteiro na tela.

Em seguida, correu até sua sala e pegou seu livro sobre insetos, e abriu na parte de formigas.

GG: ___Solenopsis_Invicta!

Voltou para sala onde a equipe estava.

GG: São lava-pés vermelhas, muito raras em Nevada, não gostam muito do solo, são só encontradas perto de Vegas e em viveiros de plantas e árvores.

CW: Existem 11 viveiros na área de Las Vegas.

A: O sinal da webcam está vindo daqui – assinalou com uma caneta no mapa.

GS: E nós temos um raio de ação de 37 milhas – marcou outro ponto no mapa, próximo ao que Archie assinalara.

WB: Nós temos dois viveiros na área de intersecção. Aqui e aqui – marcou no mapa, dentro do círculo.

GG: Muito bem, vamos nos dividir e ir em busca de Sara. Não temos muito tempo, o ar dela está se acabando!

GS: Grissom, eu precisava falar uma coisa...

GG: Agora não, Greg, Sara precisa de nós!

Grissom, Catherine e Warrick foram para um lado, e Nick, Greg e Sofia, para o outro. Lá, Catherine pegou o aparelho que detectava pessoas e saiu procurando algum sinal de Sara.

Na outra área, Nick e Greg confabulavam sobre como procurar Sara.

SC: Acho que vocês estão perdendo tempo. Sara já deve ter até morrido se bobear.

NS: Por que você está dizendo isso?

GS: Sofia, porque você não conta pro Nick quem você realmente é?

NS: Como assim, cara?

GS: Fale, Sofia!

SC: Não sei do que você está falando...

NS: Sabe sim. E aposto até que sabe onde Sara está.

SC: Eu não sei. Juro!

GS: Mas sabe do resto. Anda, conta logo!

SC: Seus malditos! Vocês vão me pagar!

Sofia sacou a arma, mas Nick foi mais rápido e a segurou com força, fazendo com que ela deixasse a arma cair no chão.

NS: Então você é uma traidora, hein?

SC: Ecklie está por trás disso tudo! Foi ele quem me chamou pra entrar no lab.

GS: Onde está Sara? Isso você vai contar para o Grissom no lab!

SC: Sara está na outra parte, para onde foram Grissom e Catherine.

NS: Greg, você pode dirigir?

GS: Claro!

NS: Vou com essa traidora no banco de trás. Vamos para onde está o Grissom.

GS: Certo!

Catherine continuava a andar com o aparelho até que ele apitou, informando a localização exata de onde estava Sara.

CW: Achei! Achei!

Grissom, Warrick, Brass e os policiais correram até onde Catherine estava. Grissom abaixou e tocou a superfície de terra.

GG: Estou sentindo algo de vidro aqui. Vamos, me ajudem a escavar.

Todos auxiliaram o supervisor, até que o vidro do caixão apareceu, e dentro dele, avistaram Sara, que parecia estar morta.

GG: Sara! Sara! Me responda! Estou aqui, honey!

Ele conseguiu quebrar o vidro que abria o caixão e viu a mãe de seu filho toda mordida e aparentemente adormecida.

Grissom estava aflito, mas não havia perdido o senso das coisas. Ele observou que ao lado da amada havia alguns fios, o que significava que o caixão de vidro estava com explosivos.

GG: Sara está rodeada de fios que podem ser explosivos.

WB: Como vamos agir então?

GG: Precisamos amarrar Sara e tirá-la da caixa Provavelmente os explosivos estão debaixo dela.

CW: E quanto ao bebê? Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

GG: Vou ter que correr esse risco. Senão Sara pode morrer, e aí vão-se os dois.

A equipe se uniu para retirar Sara do caixão. Nick e Greg se juntaram naquele momento. Sofia estava segura por dois policiais a pedido deles. Grissom vira a cena mas não entendera. Nick disse que explicaria mais tarde.

GG: No três. Um, dois, três!

Ao puxar Sara do caixão, houve uma explosão, como haviam previsto. A perita caiu no chão, ainda desacordada e totalmente empoeirada. Grissom correu e a segurou em seus braços.

Um misto de alívio e dor estava estampado em seu rosto.

Sara estava em seus braços, viva (pois sentia o coração bater), mas fora vítima de pessoas sem escrúpulos, com intenções que ele desconhecia. Sua família em si fora vítima de pessoas tenebrosas, mas sentia que os culpados seriam encontrados brevemente.

O que ele queria agora era cuidar de sua mulher e seu filho.

Sara foi levada pelos paramédicos (e Grissom foi junto) para o hospital. Catherine, Warrick e Brass, ainda no local, foram até onde estavam Nick e Greg.

CW: Por que Sofia está algemada?

NS: O que aconteceu?

GS: Ela estava passando informações do lab para alguém. Eu flagrei essa mulher falando com alguém no celular.

NS: Achamos que ela esteja envolvida nesse seqüestro de Sara e talvez na barbárie com Sam.

Brass olhou desapontado para Sofia. Estava se interessando por ela, que era uma mulher bonita... Mas uma tremenda bandida safada! Com uma frieza comum aos policiais durões, Brass deu o recado:

JB: Você será interrogada no lab. Vamos!

Os carros seguiram para o lab. Sofia chegou algemada, olhando para as pessoas com uma raiva no olhar. Segurada no braço por Nick, ela entrou na sala de interrogatório.

JB: Sente-se, Sofia.

A loira sentou-se e encarou Brass.

JB: Nome completo, idade e profissão.

SC: Sofia Curtis, 32 anos, investigadora policial.

JB: O que você tem a ver com o seqüestro da perita Sara Sidle e da violência contra o menino Sam?

SC: Não tenho nada com isso! – levantou o tom de voz.

JB: Está nervosinha porque? Nem comecei ainda... – ironizou o velho capitão.

SC: Não tenho nada com isso, estou falando!

CW: Deixa de ser cínica, garota, que estou te manjando faz tempo! Sei que você é muito ligada ao Ecklie. Aliás, ele tem alguma coisa com essa história toda?

SC: Você deveria fazer essa pergunta a ele, não acha?

JB: Queremos perguntar a você. Então, não vai nos contar nada? Ou prefere pegar a pena máxima? Sabe que rapto e crueldade com crianças dá até pena de morte...

SC: Eu não estuprei o garoto, se lhe interessa...

NS: É muita cara de pau mesmo!

SC: Pegaram ou não o sujeito que fez isso?

JB: Conhece o senhor Charles Pattinson, Sofia?

SC: Conheço, mas não o contratei.

NS: Então admite que esteve com ele.

CW: Diga quem está por trás disso tudo e por que fez Sara e Sam de vítimas!

Sofia deu um longo suspiro e acabou confessando:

SC: Foi o Ecklie quem tramou tudo.

CW: Ecklie?

Todos ficaram chocados com a revelação.

JB: Que Ecklie nunca gostou do Grissom todo mundo já sabia. Mas prejudicá-lo causando mal ao filho e à mulher que ele ama é demais pra minha cabeça! É muita covardia!

SC: Ele planejou tudo, eu não fiz nada!

Brass olhou para Catherine, rindo ironicamente.

JB: Ela não fez nada! Pode uma coisa dessas, Catherine? – e tornou a olhar para a loira – Escuta aqui, Sofia! Você, como policial, deveria saber que quem colabora com um crime é cúmplice, tão culpado quanto o mentor, porque pode evitar o mal, mas não o faz.

CW: Foi Ecklie quem te trouxe para o lab?

SC: Foi.

JB: Imagino que para executar o plano.

SC: Não tenho mais nada a declarar.

JB: Você não precisa falar mais nada. Qualquer coisa que disser será usada contra você. Policial, pode levá-la para delegacia.

Depois que levaram Sofia, Catherine olhou para o amigo, que parecia decepcionado.

CW: Você estava gostando dela, não é?

JB: Achava-a interessante. Uma pena que não prestava...

CW: Agora é irmos falar com Ecklie.

O celular de Catherine tocou.

CW: Willows.

GG: Como estão as coisas por aí?

CW: Sofia confessou que estava a mando de Ecklie nos crimes.

GG: Conrad Ecklie?

CW: Ele mesmo. Ainda estou chocada.

GG: Estou indo praí.

CW: E como está Sara?

GG: Agora está bem. Já está consciente. Mas vou para o lab, quero ficar cara a cara com esse covarde!

CW: Gil, um minuto.

Ela passou o celular para Brass, que acabara de receber um telefonema do FBI.

JB: Gil, sou eu, Brass.

GG: Alguma novidade no caso?

JB: Sim, amigo. Ecklie não está no lab e também não foi localizado em sua residência. Mas vizinhos dele contaram que ele saiu às pressas de casa. Já avisei as diligências nas divisas de Vegas e também nos aeroportos.

GG: Ele está pensando em fugir... Chego daqui a pouco no lab.

Grissom entrou no quarto e relatou as novidades do caso à mulher, que estava se recuperando das picadas das formigas.

SS: Que canalha! Eu sempre soube que aquele homem não valia nada!

GG: Estão todos de sobreaviso e de olho nele. Querida, se importa se eu voltar ao lab? Quero estar lá para ajudara capturar esse desgraçado!

SS: Eu ficaria muito brava se você não fosse. Faça isso por mim, pelo Sam e pelo bebê que estou esperando.

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha, e depois abriu um grande sorriso.

GG: Honey... É verdade?

Sara deu o sorrisinho de lado que só ela sabia fazer, e da forma mais sensual que podia.

SS: Foi antes de Sam vir para Vegas. E quando abracei te abracei no hospital, o outro bebê já me dava sinais de vida aqui dentro. Foi quando tive a certeza de que teríamos outro filho.

GG: Que será tão amado quanto Sam.

SS: Vá, Griss... Assuma a sua liderança e seja o Grissom forte que eu sempre amei.

Ele se despediu da amada com um delicioso beijo e retornou ao lab.

GG: Alguma ligação do Brass?

CW: Ele me ligou há cinco minutos, acho que chegou a ligar pra você também.

GG: Estava em trânsito.

CW: Parece que alguém viu Ecklie nas imediações do aeroporto de Vegas e estão todos indo pra lá.

GG: Então vamos também.

A equipe seguiu rumo ao aeroporto. Havia três aviões taxiando na pista, mas por ordem da polícia, todos tiveram que parar.

O grupo se dividiu na busca pelo canalha-mor, pois segundo testemunhas, ele havia embarcado em um dos aviões e parecia estar sob disfarce. Warrick e Nick entraram em um avião, Catherine e Greg no segundo e Grissom e Brass no terceiro.

A loira e o aspirante a csi estavam vasculhando o avião junto com outros policiais. Catherine estava de pé perto do banheiro, falando com Greg.

CW: Ninguém nas classes executiva e econômica.

GS: Na primeira classe ele não está.

De repente, Ecklie, de peruca preta, saiu do banheiro e segurou Catherine pelo pescoço, dando-lhe uma gravata.

CE: Pensou que seria fácil vir atrás de mim é?

CW: Seu idiota! Você sairá daqui preso e algemado!

CE: Vai ser meio difícil...

GS: Solte Catherine, Ecklie! – Greg apontou a arma para o ex-chefe.

As pessoas estavam em pânico, mas, mesmo presa aos braços do ex-chefe, Catherine tratou de acalmar todos:

CW: Ei pessoal, não entrem em pânico! Tudo vai ficar bem!

Grissom e Brass foram avisados e correram até o avião onde estava Ecklie.

GG: Largue Catherine, Ecklie! Seu problema é comigo, ela não tem nada a ver.

EC: Infelizmente Sidle e Sam sobreviveram.

GG: Você não conseguiu seu propósito. Só conseguiu ser o pior chefe que alguém poderia ter. Além de invejoso, canalha e sórdido, é um bulha e incompetente. Sara sobreviveu à sua tentativa de assassinato porque é muito esperta, e você nunca parou para pensar nas pessoas a quem dava ordens.

CE: Um bando de idiotas!

GG: Errado: uma equipe de pessoas experientes e muito competentes. Muito mais do que você jamais soube ser, nem como profissional, nem como homem.

As palavras de Grissom desmoronaram Ecklie, que, atordoado, facilitou a reação de Catherine, que deu-lhe uma forte cotovelada na barriga e depois um chute no órgão genital dele, fazendo com que ele desabasse no chão urrando de dor. Ele saiu do avião algemado e sob vaias dos passageiros.

Grissom ajudou Catherine se levantar. Na saída do aeroporto, ela quis saber:

CW: Acabou?

GG: Espero que sim.

Sara e Sam foram para casa de Grissom, e o menino ficou enlouquecido pela presença de Hank, o cão de estimação e grande amigo do pai. Enquanto ele brincava com ele na sala, Grissom e Sara namoravam no quarto.

Os meses se passaram e a perita deu à luz uma linda menininha, Gina Sidle Grissom, que também herdou os olhos azuis do pai.

A família estava completa e feliz.

Grissom fazia a filha de meses dormir em seu colo. Sam estava na escola, a mesma que a de Lindsay. Sara chegou e abraçou o agora marido (eles haviam se casado no civil) e confessou:

SS: Sabia que eu te amo?

Com um sorriso no rosto, Grissom respondeu:

GG: Isso não é segredo nenhum para mim...

The End


End file.
